The Dance Crisis
by MsMcC
Summary: At Konoha High the students must attend a dance and have a date.Will the girls get their man or will someone else beat them to it.read to find out!.r&r.sequel coming soon!I am searching for someone to do a community with for this!PM me about it please!
1. characters bio

Characters bio(which most of them I do not own)

* * *

Girls

* * *

Name:Sakura Haruno/single

Age:17

Hair color:pink

Eye color:emerald

Hobbies:singing,dancing,chearleading

Likes:Sasuke Uchiha

Dislikes:fan girls of sasuke,especially Karin

* * *

Name:Hinata Hyuuga/single

Age:17

Hair color:indigo

Eye color:lavender

Hobbies:singing,reading,cheerleading

Likes:Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes:fangirls of naruto, Rika especially

* * *

Name:Tenten Kunia/single(i made up her last name of course)

Age:18 Hair color:brown

Eye color:hazel

Hobbies:playing soccer,cheerleading(forced into it by Ino)

Likes:Neji Hyuuga(though she won't admit to it)

Dislikes:fangirls of Neji especially Baki

* * *

Name:Ino Yamanaka

Age:17

Hair color:blonde

Eye color:baby blue

Hobbies:shopping,singing,chearleading

Likes:kinda Sasuke Uchiha,Shikamaru Nara

Dislikes:fan girls of Shikamaru,especially Temari

* * *

Boys

* * *

Name:Sasuke Uchiha

Age:17

Hair color:raven

Eye color:navy blue

Hobbies:playing football

Likes:no one as of now but is dating Karin

Dislikes:fangirls period.

* * *

Name:Naruto Uzumaki

Age:17

Hair color:blonde

Eye color:sapphire

Hobbies:playing football

Likes:ramen,Sakura Haruno,kinda Hinata Hyuuga

Dislikes:being ignored

* * *

Name:Neji Hyuuga

Age:18

Hair color:raven

Eye color:lavender

Hobbies:playing soccer and football

Likes:kinda Tenten

Dislikes:fan girls

* * *

Name:Shikamaru Nara

Age:17

Hair color:raven

Eye color:brown

Hobbies:sleeping,football

Likes:sleeping,split between Ino and Temari

Dislikes:being woken up from his sleep

* * *

Sluts

* * *

Name:Karin Chang(last name made up)

Age:17

Hair color:red

eye color:onyx

Hobbies:flirting with Sasuke,cheerleading

Likes:Sasuke Uchiha

Dislikes:Sakura Haruno,plus her friends

* * *

Name:Rika Wong(made up all the way,OC)

Age:17

Hair color:black

Eye color:green

Hobbies:flirting with Naruto,cheerleading

Likes:Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes:Hinata Hyuuga,plus her friends

* * *

Name:Baki Chan(OC)

Age:17

Hair color:sandy brown

Eye color:brown eyes

Hobbies:flirting with Neji,soccer

Likes:Neji Hyuuga

Dislikes:Tenten Kunia,plus friends

* * *

Name:Temari Paku(don't ask it was random)

Age:19

Hair color:blonde

Eye color:blue

Hobbies:flirting with Shikamaru,cheerleading

Likes:Shikamaru Nara

Dislikes:Ino Yamanaka,plus friends

* * *

Guys who like the Girls/Enemies of the Boys

* * *

Name:Rock Lee

Age:18

Hair color:raven

Eye color:onyx

Hobbies:preparing ways to get Sakura to go out with him,football

Likes:Sakura Haruno

Dislikes:Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Name:Kiba Inuzuka

Age:17

Hair color:brown

Eye color:black

Hobbies:playing with his dog Akamaru,football

Likes:Hinata Hyuuga

Dislikes:Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Name:Shino Aburame

Age:18

Hair color:black

Eye color:unknown

Hobbies:hunting for bugs,soccer

Likes:Tenten Kunia(he probably doesn't like her but bear with me)

Dislikes:Neji Hyuuga

* * *

Name:Sai Hino(again made up)

Age:17

Hair color:raven

Eye color:onyx

Hobbies:painting,drawing,football

Likes:Ino Yamanaka(again bear with me)

Dislikes:Shikamaru Nara

* * *

well that's it for the bio chapter up next!


	2. The poster

**MsMcC:Hello! I'm sure most of you have already read this story and just decided to read it again since it's in your favs or something but, I was reading my story and I realized I made a lot of mistakes. So I'm fixing all of the mistakes one chapter at a time. Hope you notice the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Rika and Baki.**

**MsMcC:enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hm...a dance, huh?"Ino mumbled as she scanned the poster on the wall.

"Sounds like fun, we should go!!"Sakura said as she too gazed at the poster.

"Yeah but there's only one problem" said Tenten, who had been leaning against the wall next to the poster.

"What's that?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura and Ino looked up from the poster to hear what Tenten had to say.

"Well it says here "she began while pointing at some fine print that was at the bottom of the poster "that we MUST bring a date if we want to go" she finished directing her gaze at the three to see their reaction.

"WHAT!!"Sakura and surprisingly Hinata screeched.

Ino, however, didn't seem surprised. In fact she seemed rather confident.

"Come on guys, I'm sure can get a date" she voiced her confidence.

" Really? And just who are you gonna ask?"Sakura asked somewhat slyly.

Ino blushed."N-None of your business" she said as she turned her head away from them in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Oooo! Ino's got a crush! Do I know him?"Sakura said teasingly.

"I think I know who it is" Tenten said slyly.

"Shut-up" Ino said still blushing.

"Wait I know who it is too, she been flirting with him since forever" Sakura said.

"Yeah it's Shikamaru of course" Tenten laughed. Ino turned even redder.

"I said shut-up! Besides you can't talk Tenten, you like someone too!"Ino said trying to get the subject off her love life. She succeeded.

"No I don't" Tenten while trying to hold back an oncoming blush.

"I DO know who this is" said Hinata without stuttering.

"Whatever Hinata, anyway it's pretty obvious who you like" Tenten said changing the subject.

Hinata blushed."Yeah but he doesn't like me"she said looking over at Sakura.

"But I don't like Naruto, you know that" Sakura reassured Hinata.

"Yeah, you like Sasuke" Ino said while making kissy sounds. Tenten and Hinata laughed when Sakura's whole face flushed red.

"So!? You like Shikamaru! And Tenten likes Neji whether she'll admit it or not!"Sakura said ignoring the death glare Tenten threw her way.

"Anyway, I say we go for it, like Ino said, we so can get a date" Sakura said "Even if it's not with the person you want to go with" she added.

"Alright so it's settled, we're going to find dates for the dance" Ino said, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura all nodded in agreement.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Come on guys, let's go before we're late" Sakura to the others, and they hurried off to class.

* * *

**That's the first chapter!! Please review!!!**


	3. Trying to make a move part 1

**MsMcC: I have now edited this chapter. Hope you notice the difference.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Rika and Baki.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy! Pairings are SAKUxSASU, HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI, INOxSHIKA**

**Slight INOxSHIKA this chapter!**

* * *

The four friends walked into the Math classroom and sat in their seats which wasn't next to each other.

"Ok, so when the teacher gives us a break I'm going to make my move o.k.?"Ino whispered as they walked in."You guys can figure out another time to do it later"she added. "Maybe when you're alone with them"

Tenten and Sakura nodded, but Hinata wasn't sure she could do it.

But when Sakura, Ino and Tenten all gave her reassuring smiles she relaxed a bit and had alittle more confidence in herself.

That is until SHE showed up.

"Well well well, if it isn't little miss crybaby"the bi- I mean girl called Rika said to Hinata.

Hinata in turn said nothing, but instead continued to look down at her lap.

Rika growled when she hadn't gotten an answer"Bitch I know you heard me!"She yelled at Hinata.

When she didn't get a answer again she started to grab Hinata's long indigo hair but a hand stopped her.

"Leave her alone Rika before I kick your ass!"yelled Sakura who had saw what had happened and rushed over. Tenten and Ino were behind her glaring at Rika.

Rika glared back at them before she sat down, knowing she was out numbered.

Sakura turned to Hinata with worried eyes."Hinata are you o.k.?"She asked sounding just as worried as she looked.

Hinata looked up at them and nodded slowly.

"Ok, if you say so"Tenten said before returning to her seat across the room. Sakura and Ino also returned to their seats.

"Good morning class" muttered Kakashi.**(A/N:yes it's in the morning, they saw the poster because they had just gotten to school)**

While the teacher was talking Hinata was in deep thought.

_'what if he says no, I'll be so embarrassed. I probably wouldn't be able to show my face to him again!' _Hinata thought.

**_'Don't say those type of things, all it does is mess up your self esteem' _HC said_._****(A/N:HC means Hinata's conscience)**

_'who are you?'_Hinata thought.

**_'I'm your conscience'_**__**HC said**.

_'My conscience?'_ Hinata thought.

**_'Yes, your conscience'_ HC said_._**

_'Oh, what are you doing here?' _Hinata thought.

**_'Hello! I'm your conscience! I'm supposed to be here for stuff like this!! stupid.' _HC said.**

_'Hey! I thought you were supposed to make me feel better!' _Hinata thought_._

**_'Your not making it easy for me, anyway do you really like Naruto?' _HC said_._**

_'Y-yes i do'_ Hinata thought_._

**_'Then what are you waiting for, if he doesn't like you, make him like you, that doesn't work move on I guess' _HC said.**

_'Wooooow your **big** help' _Hinata thought sarcastically_._

**_'Yeah I know, now pay attention before the teacher notices you weren't' _Hc said**.

When Hinata snapped out of her thoughts she heard the teacher ask Naruto to answer a question on the board and his response was-

"_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH_! don't know...is it ramen" Naruto guessed. The class laughed (except Hinata and Rika)at Naruto stupidity.

"No it's not...ramen "Kakashi replied as the class snickered.

"Sasuke, can you tell me the answer to the equation?" said Kakashi, deciding to ask someone else.

"It's 64 "Sasuke replied in a bored voice.

"Correct, moving on" said.

When Sasuke answered the question Hinata could have sworn she saw Sakura smile at him with. She 'd have to ask her about that later.

**With Ino: During Break  
**

Ino sat next to Shikamaru trying to figure a out a way to wake him up.

"Shikamaru...wake up"

"....."

"WAKE UUUUUP."

**SNORE**

Ino's eyebrow twitched. That was it!"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!"She half yelled in his ear.

Startled Shikamaru jumped up."What was that for you troublesome woman!!"Shikamaru whisper yelled. Ino raised her eyebrows. He was actually yelling.....well kinda.

"Geez, I just wanted to ask you something"Ino said innocently.

Shikamaru sighed. "What is it?"he asked.

"Have you heard about the dance?"Ino asked, trying to be casual about it.

"Yeah?"Shikamaru replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Do you have a date yet?" Ino asked, secretly crossing her fingers.

"No not yet" Shikamaru yawned.

_'YES!!'_ Ino thought and she gulped._'This is it' _She thought."Um...well I was w-wondering if I c-could g-go with y-"Ino said but was cut off by Temari suddenly popping up out of nowhere yelling-

"HEY SHIKAMARU!!"Temari yelled as she slapped his back. It seemed as if she was purposely interrupting something.

_'Why that little-' Ino started to think_. But her thoughts were cut off as she heard Temari say something.

"Shikamaru, why are you talking to this loser?"Temari said while playing with his ponytail.

Ino growled."Better to be a loser than a half-brained idiot. I mean come on, your 19 in the 11th grade, _pathetic_" Ino shot back.

"Why you little-"Temari started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be in your seat?"he said.

Ino smirked at Temari. "Yeah shouldn't you be in your seat?"

Temari sent Ino a glare that clearly stated **'this isn't over!' **before she started walking back to her seat.

Ino glared back with a glare that said **'bring it on, bitch!'**.

"Anyway, Before I was rudely interrupted"Ino began again, sending another glare Temari's way. "I want to know if I could go with y-"started Ino before she was once again cut off, but this time by the bell signaling them to go to their next class.

"Sorry Ino. I gotta go, I'll talk to later"Shikamaru said before standing from his seat and leaving with Naruto, Sasuke and Neji.

Ino sighed._'So close... dammit!'_ she thought before she too stood from her seat and walked over to her friends.

"Hey Ino-pig, what's wrong?"Sakura said.

"I was so close to asking him"Ino sulked.

"Really? What happened?"Tenten asked.

"First Temari interrupted, then the bell"Ino whined as she continued to sulk.

"Come on. You'll get him next time, right now we gotta go"Sakura said.

* * *

**That's the second chapter. Please review! Next chapter will be NARUxHINA based**.


	4. Trying to make a move part 2

**MsMcC: I have now edited this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Rika and Baki.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy! Pairings are SAKUxSASU, HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI, INOxSHIKA**

**HINAxNARU, slight SAKUxSASU this chapter.**

* * *

_'I can do this!I can do this!I can do this!'_ Hinata chanted in her head over and over again as she made her way into her next class and silently took her assigned seat next Naruto.

Sakura could tell from 4 seats back that Hinata was getting nervous.

**'Go for it'** She mouthed. Hinata gulped before slowly turned to Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun?"Hinata stuttered. Naruto turned to her as he rose an eyebrow.

"Hm?What is Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked looking truly curious.

"U-um I-i w-was w-wondering...um.."Hinata muttered while pushed her index fingers together.

"What?"Naruto pushed, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Hinata gulped again."I w-was wondering I-if I could b-be your tutor"Hinata covered up._'I knew I would chicken out!_'she thought.

Naruto blinked."Uh, sure! I guess I do need a tutor, thanks Hinata" Naruto said with a big grin.

Hinata smiled back meekly as she cursed herself in her head. Sakura rolled her eyes as she sighed. She had heard the whole conversation.

Sakura sighed again._'This is going to be harder than I thought'_ She thought flatly as the teacher told them to write down what was on the board.

"Haruno-san?"said a voice that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw that it was Sasuke calling her.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied." And you do know you can call me Sakura, right?"She added._ 'He still talks to me on last name terms, if this keeps up, he might not go to the dance with_ _me_' She thought.

"Well do you have a pencil I can borrow,_ Haruno-san_"Sasuke responded, while putting emphasis on Haruno-san.

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh."Why don't you have a pencil?"Sakura said.

"Karin took my backpack"He said flatly.

_'Now that I think about it, he doesn't have his backpack with_ _him'_Sakura thought."fine, here"she said handing him a pencil, not bothering to ask questions.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Haruno-san?"Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed an annoyed sigh again and gave him a look that clearly said **'what now?'**.

Sasuke looked alittle surprised for a second but shook it off."Uh**(ahem)**never mind"he said turning back to his seat.

Sakura sighed._'Doofus'_ She thought before turning back to her seat.

**'But a hot doofus, you have to admit' Inner Sakura said**.

_'Shut-up and go away' _Sakura thought back_._

_**'Fine, but you need to ask him already!' **_Inner said before leaving_._

Sakura sighed**.(A/N:been reading that alot, huh**)_'She's right_' She thought turning to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"Sakura said.

"Hm?"Sasuke mumbled while gazing over at her.

"You heard about the dance?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah"Sasuke said._'Check one' _Sakura thought.

"You going?"Sakura continued.

"Unfortunately, yeah"Sasuke said._'Check two, one more' _she thought.

"You have a date to the dance yet?"Sakura said getting closer and closer to the point of her questioning.

"Yeah, unfortunately"Sasuke said._'Check...wait...wha?' _Sakura thought_._

Sakura froze abit."Who?"she asked managing to get the word out.

"Karin, my girlfriend?"Sasuke said**(A/N:If you noticed, he's not a man of words)**

_'Wait, he has a girlfriend?? And it's Karin??' _Sakura thought_._

"Cool...when did you start dating?"Sakura asked weakly.

"Two days ago"Sasuke replied, not noticing her change in mood.

_'No fair! That bitch knew I was going to ask him' _Sakura thought angrily_._

"Thanks" Sakura muttered, silently fuming.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow."Uh...your...welcome?"Sasuke asked confused.

_'I've got to tell the others, their guy might be taken too, knowing those bitches' _Sakura thought.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed before hurrying over to Hinata.

_'Weird'_ Sasuke thought before he left the classroom.

* * *

**That's the third chapter. Please review! The next chapter will be NEJIxTEN based.**


	5. He will be mine!

disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki.

MsMcC:enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,INOxSHIKA

TENxNEJI,and very slight HINAxGAAR due to request of Hinataneko345

* * *

_'This is so stupid,he might not even say yes'_Tenten thought as She walked into her third period Reading class with Hinata and took her seat next to the very person she was thinking about**(A/N:SYKE!her seat is next to Hinata).**

Hinata looked over at Tenten and saw that she was a nervous wreck**(A/N:seems like most of them have been nervous wrecks XD).**

"Tenten are you ok?"Hinata asked worriedly.

"y-yeah"Tenten said trying to clear her head._'It shouldn't be that hard!yeah,I can do_ _this!"_she thought.

"ok class,you guys are going to get into pairs for an assignment,that I'm going to choose of course"Mr.Guy said striking the good guy pose.**(que the class groaning).**

Blah and Blah**(A/N:Blah means random person I don't feel like naming if i don't have to**)

Blah and Blah

Baki and Blah

Tenten and Neji

Hinata and Gaara

Blah and Blah

so on and so forth.

Hinata gave Tenten a look that said **'good luck**' before walking over to Gaara,who hadn't moved an inch the whole time.

Tenten started to get really nervous when Neji came and took a seat next to her.

Tenten looked over at him,but he wasn't looking at her.Instead he was looking at Mr.Guy waiting for the rest of the instructions to be told**.(A/N:only nerds wait for instructions,no offense nerds or people who are friends of nerds:D**

Tenten cracked a smile _'Nerd...but a cute N_er_d'_ she thought chuckling inside but on the outside she was just smiling a small smile.

"okay class,you are going to be writing a five paragraph essay on the book you finished reading last week**(A/N:I'll tell you what book they read later)** ,by the way it's due tomorrow"Mr.Guy said smiling smile that made a 'ping' sound.

Tenten sweat dropped._'Idiot'_she thought.Tenten looked over at Neji and it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

Neji sighed then turned towards Tenten.

"Do you want to start it here and now or do you want to do it at my place"He asked.**(A/N:If you keep reading it over and over again it kinda sounds dirty XD)**

"uh...your place I guess"Tenten said,her dirty mind had gotten the best of her for a second or two.Maybe alittle longer than that.

Neji nodded and stood up starting to leave.Tenten panicked abit,she hadn't gotten the chance to ask him yet.

"Neji wait!"Tenten sort of yelled.

Neji turned and looked at Tenten with a look that clearly said **'huh'.**

"um...I was wondering...what time you wanted me to come over"tenten said sheepishly,but on the inside she was thinking _'stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid!'_

"uh...around 5 maybe"Neji said looking alittle disappointed.Though Tenten didn't notice**(A/N:STOOPID)**

"thanks"Tenten said smiling half-heartedly.

Neji nodded and headed back to his seat.

Tenten's smile instantly vanished_'stupid,stupid,stu-WAIT!I've got a plan I'm going to his_ _house so I can ask him there in private!genius,genius,genius!'_Tenten thought and and started giggling.

With Hinata

Hinata and Gaara had been decided that they were going to the Library after school.But when Hinata looked over at Tenten,she was still talking to Neji.And of course she didn't want to interrupt anything so,here she was trying to make a conversation with,but...no luck.

"So...w-what's it l-like to b-be the y-youngest sibling"Hinata asking a random question.

"..."

"D-Do you a-atleast l-like it?"

"..."

_'This is useless'_Hinata thought.

**_'This is so weird,he doesn't even talk'HC said_**

_'I know but you've got to admit he's pretty cute'Hinata thought_ blushing at the thought.

**_'HELLOOO!we like Naruto!_**' HC said.

_'I know _but_if Naruto says no,Gaara and Kiba are my back up dates,deal?'Hinata thought._

**_'Deal!"HC said_.**

Snapping out of her thoughts Hinata turned to look where Tenten was again and saw that Neji was gone and Tenten was giggling like an idiot._'weird'hinata thought_.

Hinata turned back towards Gaara and said "Bye,s-see you a-at the l-library"

Gaara nodded.Hinata then stood from the seat she was occupying and started heading back to her seat.Once she got there she turned to Tenten and said "A-are you sure y-your okay,d-did you a-ask him y-yet?"

"Yeah and no"Tenten said still grinning like the cheshire cat.

This only made Hinata more confused."w-wait...if y-you didn't ask h-him yet w-why are y-you grinning and g-giggling?"Hinata asked.

Tenten grinned wider,if that was possible,and said "I've got a plan,don't worry about it Hinata!"

"Pshhh,please,as if he would would say yes to you"said a snobby voice from behind Hinata and Tenten.

They both turned to see none other than Baki._'She must of heard what Tenten said'Hinata thought._

"Well if it isn't Baki the bitch"Tenten said,her anger already rising.

"What ever Tomtom,but about the date,Neji will be mine!"Baki said smugly before walking off.

Tenten fumed while Hinata tried to calm her down.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Come on Tenten ignore her,besides we have to go"Hinata said.

"Fine"Tenten said slowly calming down.Tenten packed up her stuff and she and Hinata left the classroom.

* * *

That's the fourth chapter.please review,all pairings next chapter


	6. Gym class part 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,although Kita is not a main character.

MsMcC:enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,INOxSHIKA

somewhat all couples I guess.

* * *

It was now 4th period:gym, and everyone(that was in the class at the time)was in the changing/locker room.

With the girls

"So has anyone succeeded in getting a date yet?"Ino asked as she tied her long white blonde hair into a high ponytail.

"No,but I'm close,really close"Tenten said grinning while she changed into her shorts.

"N-no"Hinata said meekly."But I-i'm t-tutoring him"She added sounding alittle more confident as she put her long indigo hair in a low ponytail.

"Good,but no,I almost asked but Temari interrupted again"Ino said sounding annoyed.

"Well good luck to you guys"Sakura said sounding alittle gloomy as she put her fine pink hair in a half ponytail.

"What's wrong?"Tenten asked while closing her locker.Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke already has a date"Sakura said while feeling rejected.

"really who?"Ino asked surprised.Before Sakura could answer a snobby voice interrupted.

"Why me of course!"Karin said smirking smugly while pushing her black glasses to the bridge of her nose.Her fiery red hair was still loose.Sakura growled lowly._'That bitch she's trying to rub it in!'she thought._

"Excuse me,but who invited you into our conversation"Ino said feeling very annoyed at Karin.

"we did Ino-pig"Temari said in a **'duh' **voice.

"What did you call me you inarticulate freak"Ino said angrily.

"Who are you calling inarticulate!"Temari said stepping up to Ino.

Ino smirked."I'm calling you one,you **Suna** bitch!"Ino yelled in Temari's face.

While this was happening the some of the other girls who were in the locker room had started crowding around them.

"Shut-up you anorexic bitch!"Temari yelled back.

"why you!"Ino said then she punched Temari in the face so hard that she fell.

"C'mon,that all you got"Ino taunted.Baki tried to helped Temari up,but Temari pushed her away and jumped up,wiped her mouth and aimed a punch at Ino face,she suceeded,but she punched Ino alittle harder.Then they started fighting while a crowd started yelling 'fight,fight!'.(A/N:not really good with fight scenes so use your imagination.)

That's when the teacher came and broke them up.

"What happened?!"Ms.Anko yelled Nobody said anything.Ms.Anko sighed in annoyance."I said what happened!"she yelled again.

"I'll tell you what happened"said Kita(OC)while ignoring the glares from Karin and Temari.

"ok,shoot"Ms.Anko said.Then Kita went over EVERY single thing that while Ms.Anko nodded showing that she was listening.

"Then they started fighting"Kita said finishing up in one big breath.

Ms.Anko smiled and said."Thanks Kita"Kita nodded.Ms.Anko's smile vanished as she turned to Ino and Temari who were wiping the blood off their mouths.

"Ok,so this would have never happened if Temari hadn't insulted Ino,BUT it's also Ino's fault because she threw the first punch"Ms.Anko said trying to decide who should get in trouble.Ino held her breath.

Finally Anko came up with a solution."Ok,to be honest I think Karin should get in trouble because if she wouldn't have came over starting trouble with Sakura,Ino wouldn't have jumped in to defend Sakura and Temari wouldn't of gotten smart with Ino and leading the argument into a fight"Ms.Anko said.Temari and Karin's eyes widened.

"So Temari and Karin go to the office"Ms.Anko said turning towards them.

"But what about Ino!She punched me first!"Temari said defensively.Karin just nodded dumbly.

"I'm still thinking of what to do with her,now go before I loose it"Ms.Anko said starting to get irritated.

Temari and Karin huffed but obeyed her.Ms.Anko turned towards the rest of the girls and said."If your already in your p.e. uniform get in class!".

With Boys

"I wonder where all the girls are"Naruto said curiously while staring at the Girl's locker room door.Sasuke didn't say anything.Neji just stared at the ceiling.Shikamaru just yawned.Naruto sweat-dropped then continued staring at the door.That is until someone came out.Naruto blinked at the girls that had walked out.

"Hey there's Karin and Temari"Neji said,who had finally stopped staring at the ceiling when the two girls walked out.

"Yeah and Temari looks pretty beaten up"Naruto said as he watched the two girls stomp their way out of gym.Sasuke smirked at the sight.

"Maybe that's what's taking those troublesome girls so long"Shikamaru said as he yawned again.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT TROUBLESOME!!"Lee said as he ran up to them out of the blue.Neji and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Shut-up Lee"Neji said as he slapped Lee upside his head,who had winced from the impact.

"Hey Naruto!"Kiba yelled as he walked up to the group,Shino and Sai trailing behind him.

"What dog-boy?"Naruto said alittle annoyed.

"Guess who I'm going to ask to the dance"Kiba said smirking.

Naruto sighed."who?"Naruto said already knowing who.

"Hinata-chan ,Ramen-freak"Kiba said triumphly.Naruto smirked.

"what are you telling me for,it's Neji you should be worrying about"Naruto said as Neji narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

Kiba gulped."I-i was going to get to that...eventually"Kiba said nervously.

Just then the girls walked out of their locker room.

"hey guys,I'm going to ask Sakura-chan what happened"Naruto said starting to walk over to them,Lee at his heels.

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other and shrugged,then both of them started to walk over to the group of girls,Sasuke following them.

With Girls

"You ok Ino?Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurses office?"Sakura said clearly worried.

"yeah I'm alright"Ino smiled,then her smile turned into a smirk"besides I've wanted to do that for a long time"She added.

Sakura and Tenten laughed while Hinata giggled.

Just then Naruto and Lee walked up to Sakura and said "Hey Sakura-chan,what happened?Why did you guys take so long to come out?"Naruto asked while Lee nodded to what Naruto said.

"Ino got into a fight with Temari"Sakura said simply.

Naruto and Lee's eyes widened."That's awesome who won?"Naruto asked.

Just then Neji,Shikamaru and Sasuke walked up to them."Dobe,it's Ino obviously"Sasuke muttered.It was true,Ino looked less injured than Temari had.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!!"Naruto yelled.

"I called you a dobe,dobe"Sasuke said calmly.

"TEME"

"dobe"

"TEME!"

"DOBE"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"Shut-up!!"Neji yelled while glaring at both of them.

* * *

sorry but that's it and that's the fifth chapter.please review!!:)


	7. Gym class part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita ,Mya and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,INOxSHIKA,KAKAxANKO**

**somewhat all couples I guess.**

* * *

"alright class we are going to partner up girl/boy"Mr.Li said smiling lovingly at Ms.Anko.

Ms.Anko sighed and rolled her eyes and thought._'they don't_ _pay me enough for this'_."As he just said you are going partner up for 2-on-2 soccer,partners of your choice so get to it"She yelled sounding extremely irritated.

Ino smiled in a somewhat evil way and turned to Shikamaru and said in a sweet voice"Will you be my partner Shika-kun"while giving him the **'innocent'** eyes.

Shikamaru blushed lightly at the nickname."Whatever,troublesome"he said making sure he added his favorite word.

Ino smiled widely and then she grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him off to a clear spot in the gym.

Naruto looked over at Hinata."Neh Hinata-Chan,want to be my partner?"Naruto asked ignoring Kiba's glare.

Hinata blushed."s-sure N-naruto-kun"she said smiling alittle bit.

"dattebayo,then let's go!"Naruto said leading Hinata away while grinning.

Tenten looked over at Neji."you know we could be partners but that's only if you want to I mean you don't to because if you-"Tenten started to ramble but Neji cut her off.

"Let's go"Neji said grabbing her hand and leading her away not noticing the blush and dreamy smile on Tenten's face,but Baki did and she was fuming as she watched them walk by.**(A/N:I know Tenten seems alittle OC but who cares?...certainly not me)**

Sakura sighed and turned to Sasuke."Guess it's just you and me,so want to be partners?"Sakura asked pretty sure he'd so no.Lee just gaped at them.

"Hn"Sasuke said in a **'whatever'** kind of tone and walked off.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said"I'll take that as a yes" before following him.

Once everyone had a partner they turned to Mr.Li who had written down all the partners and was going to tell the teams who they were going up against.

"Ok the lovely Ms.Anko is going to tell you who you are up against"Mr.Li said turning to Ms.Anko while making eyes at her.

Ms.Anko rolled her eyes again but did as she was asked anyway.

**Battles:**

**Ino and Shikamaru  
vs.  
Kita and Sai**

**Hinata and Naruto  
vs.  
Rika and Kiba**

**Tenten and Neji  
vs.  
Baki and Shino**

**Sakura and Sasuke  
vs.  
Lee and random fangirl of Sasuke named Mya**

**Blah and Blah  
vs.  
Blah and Blah**

**(A/N:yaadayaadayaadayaada!just a bunch of OCs)**

"Now go you maggots!!"Ms.Anko yelled.Every body scrambled into place.

Kiba smirked at Naruto."How about we make a deal,you win you take Hinata to the dance and I'll back off,but if I win I take her and you stay out my way,deal?"he said sticking his hand out to shake.

Naruto smirked and said"you don't know what your getting yourself into,but ok,deal"Naruto said shaking Kiba's hand.

Rika looked over at Hinata and sneered at her."Let me make this perfectly clear,there is no way you will win, in both this game and getting Naruto,got it?"she said glaring at Hinata.

Hinata didn't say anything but inside she was thinking_'bitch_ _please'_ and decided to just ignore Rika.

Rika got pissed and like the bitch she is she started reaching for Hinata's silky indigo ponytail...but was interrupted by Naruto and Kiba.

"Back off Rika"Naruto said surprisingly sounding serious while Kiba just glared.

Rika glared at Hinata but backed off.Hinata just stared blanky at her while on the inside she was thinking._'BITCH!!who does_ _she think she is!'she thought._

With Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru yawned."Can we get this over with?"he said yawning again.Ino shifted her gaze over to Shikamaru and arched an eyebrow at him.

Kita giggled and said"Shikamaru-kun is right we should get started"and started giggling again.Sai and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her and thought_'what's her problem'._

Ino knew what was up with her though.Ino slightly narrowed her eyes at Kita and _thought'so she has the hots for Shika-_kun?_Does everybody like him nowadays_'at that thought Ino cursed at how much competition that would be.

With Tenten and Neji

Neji sweat-dropped big time.Tenten and Baki were glaring each other down,and he had no idea why.**(A/N:FOOL!)** while Shino was silently glaring at him**(A/N:don't know why go back** to the first page)which he did know why.

"Uh girls?Can we play now?"he said unsurely.

They both stopped glaring at each other and looked at him.Baki blushed and said"Ok Neji-kun!" while Tenten just smiled.Shino just glared harder.

_'creepy'_Neji thought before glaring back but much more fierce than Shino's who in turn just huffed and turned away.Neji smirked when he knowing he had won.

With Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura,Sasuke and fangirl known as Mya all stared blankly at Lee as he went on and on about how youthful Sakura was.

Finally surprising Sasuke snapped."WILL YOU SHUT-UP YOU FREAK!!"Sasuke yelled in Lee's face who had cowered in surprise.**(A/N:again sorry Lee lovers)**

Sakura blinked._'That was unexpected'she thought._

Mya however was cheering."Way to go Sasuke!!You tell that freak with the large eyebrows!!"she yelled.

Sakura looked over at her blankly and said"He's your partner"She said.

Mya blinked and said."So just cause he's my partner doesn't mean I have to choose him over Sasuke-kun"while batting her eyes at Sasuke who in turn gagged.

TIME SKIPPITY

"And the winners of the matches are-"Ms.Anko said listing the winners out loud.

**Hinata and Naruto**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Sakura and Sasuke**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

**Blah and Blah**

**yadayadayada**

"And the winners get a free period tomorrow,congrats to the winners!"Mr.Li said still making eyes at Ms.Anko.

"alright class it's dress in time!"Ms.Anko said after blowing her whistle.

Every one went to their respected locker room and got dressed.

_'well that was fun'Sakura thought sarcastically._

**RIIIIIIIIIING**

* * *

**sorry but that's it and that's the sixth chapter.please review!!:)next chapter is finally lunch!**

**oh I just noticed that you don't know about the OC here it is!**

**Name:Mr.Micheal Li  
Age:27  
Small bio:is the boy's gym teacher and is madly in love with Anko.  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Hazel  
Likes:Ms.Anko(rolls eyes)  
Hobbies:playing basketball,trying to get a date with Ms.Anko again,don't ask(rolls eyes)  
Dislikes:Mr.Kakashi Hatake because he think Kakashi is going to steal his precious Anko away(sighs)**

**Name:Kita Ching  
Age:17  
Small bio:is the biggest snitch that ever hit Konoha high(a snitch is a tattletaler for those who don't know...you know who you are)  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Blue  
Likes:Shikamaru oddly  
Hobbies:snitching for fun  
Dislikes:Temari Yuka**

**Name:Mya Hong  
Age:17  
Small bio:loves Sasuke for his looks only and is an all around slut  
Hair:Blonde(dyed)  
Eyes:brown  
Likes:Sasuke Uchiha  
Hobbies:flirting,fangirling  
Dislikes:Anyone who gets in her way of getting her man  
and that's all for now!**


	8. Teacher lounge,Lunch part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita ,Mya and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,INOxSHIKA,KAKAxANKO**

**somewhat all couples I guess.**

* * *

**With the Guys**

"Ya it's lunch!!RAMEN TIME!!"Naruto yelled skipping his way to the cafeteria.

The guys sweatdropped when people started staring and decided to pretend they didn't know him and calmly walked to the cafeteria.

**With the Girls**

"Ok so when are you going to ask the guys,again?"Ino said for the umpteenth.

Sakura sighed,"For the last time Ino,Tenten going to ask Neji at his house when they do the project after school and Hinata going to do it while she's tutoring Naruto"Sakura said starting to get annoyed with Ino.

"Ok and I'll ask him when he and his parents come over for dinner tomorrow,ok...so that leaves you sakura"Ino said turning to her.

Sakura started to look alittle gloomy again and said"He already has a date remember" sounding upset with the fact that she had to bring it up again.

Ino's face fell."Oh yeah that bitch Karin stole him...but you can win him back"Ino said,her face lighting up again at the last part.

Tenten smirked."Yeah you can beat that Bitch!"She said smirking wider.

Hinata giggled."you s-should definitely g-go for it!"she said trying to be encouraging.

Sakura smiled."Thanks guys,I-"sakura pausing when she saw Naruto skipping to the cafeteria.The girls saw this and looked over to where she was looking.They all sweat-dropped.

"No offense Hinata but your crush is an idiot"Tenten said still looking at Naruto.

"none taken"Hinata said also looking at Naruto.Ino turned away from the scene and turned to the girls."c'mon let's go!"She said starting to head toward the door of the cafeteria the girls following behind.

**Teacher's Room**

Anko was sitting at her table with Kurenai enjoying her lunch in peace until Mr.Li showed up.

"Hi Ms.Anko,you look lovely today"Mr.Li said smiling at her.

Ms.Anko looked over at him with uninterested eyes."Whatever and my name is Anko out of class,just Anko"she said flatly.

"hey Anko-chan!"Kakashi said walking over to Anko and Kurenai's table.**(A/N:If you haven't already figured it out they will be known as their first name out of class).**

Anko blushed while Kurenai giggled Micheal just frowned."hey Kakashi"Anko said still blushing a bit.**(A/N:I know a bit out of** **character).**

"Want to go to the new restuarant Blue lobster with me?I got some brochures in the mail for 2-for-1"Kakashi said holding up the coupons.Kurenai and Anko stared at the coupons in awe."Can you excuse us for a minute?"Kurenai said.Kakashi nodded.Then Kurenai pulled Anko aside.**(A/N:completely random** **but similar to the red lobster...they have the best bread!;p)**

"Anko!You've got to say yes! You can hardly get a reservation at the Blue lobster!"Kurenai said excitedly.

"I know and you know I'm going to say yes "Anko said just as excited.

"Ok let's go back!"Kurenai said and they went back to their table where Kakashi and **(unfortunately)**Micheal.

"So?"Kakashi said calmly.On the inside Anko squealed.

"Sure!"Anko said alittle too fast.Micheal's frown turned into a scowl.

"Can I go too?"Micheal said still scowling.

Anko looked over at him with a threatening/dangerous/annoyed look which Micheal ignored at the moment.Kurenai just stared blankly at the scene.

Kakashi sighed and said"Uh,no"flatly.

Micheal's scowl deepened."why not?I mean it's not a date is it?"He said in a somewhat interrogating voice.

Kakashi sighed again,thankful that his blush was hidden by his mask."Somewhat,yeah"Kakashi said starting to get irritated with all the questions._'What is he,her father'He thought._

Anko's blush deepened and Kurenai giggled._'wow he said it was somewhat of_ _a date.Well_ _that's just a step closer to the_ _real thing'_Anko thought silently doing a victory dance.

Micheal was still scowling._'Bastard,thinks he can steal my Anko-hime,think again!_'He thought silently glaring at Kakashi.

"Anyway"Kakashi started looking at Micheal with a _what's-your-problem look_"I was planning on going after school is that ok with you?"Kakashi said turning to Anko.

Anko smiled."Yeah it's perfect!"She said grinning big.

"Ok so meet me at the front of the school,see you there"Kakashi said after Anko nodded at the first part,and turned and walked back to his table with Asuma.

Anko grinned at Kurenai and then continued to eat her lunch while ignoring the gaping Micheal.

When Micheal snapped out of it he ran over to Maito**(A/N:it's gai's first name for real for those who don't know).**

"Maito I need a favor!"Micheal whispered in a hurry.

Maito grinned ,which made a **'ping'** sound mind you,and said"What is my youthful friend?"striking the good guy pose.Micheal sweatdropped.

**Luchroom**

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!GET DOWN FROM THE TABLE!"Neji yelled at Naruto.

"NO!"Naruto said dancing on the table.Neji glared hard.Naruto froze and quickly got down from the table.Neji smirked out of victory.Tenten slapped Neji in the back of the head.Neji has a what-the-hell look on his face as he looks at Tenten.Tenten smirks.Naruto laughs.Neji glares.Naruto shuts up again.**(A/N:i know random)**

* * *

**sorry but that's it and that's the seventh chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Again for those who don't know these are the recently added OCs**

**Name:Mr.Micheal Li  
Age:27  
Small bio:is the boy's gym teacher and is madly in love with Anko.  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Hazel  
Likes:Ms.Anko(rolls eyes)  
Hobbies:playing basketball,trying to get a date with Ms.Anko again,don't ask(rolls eyes)  
Dislikes:Mr.Kakashi Hatake because he think Kakashi is going to steal his precious Anko away(sighs)**

**Name:Kita Ching  
Age:17  
Small bio:is the biggest snitch that ever hit Konoha high(a snitch is a tattletaler for those who don't know...you know who you are)  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Blue  
Likes:Shikamaru oddly  
Hobbies:snitching for fun  
Dislikes:Temari Yuka**

**Name:Mya Hong  
Age:17  
Small bio:loves Sasuke for his looks only and is an all around slut  
Hair:Blonde(dyed)  
Eyes:brown  
Likes:Sasuke Uchiha  
Hobbies:flirting,fangirling  
Dislikes:Anyone who gets in her way of getting her man  
****  
and that's all for now!**


	9. Lunch part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita ,Mya and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKA,KAKAxANKO**

**TENxNEJI this chapter**

* * *

Neji glared at Tenten from across the room while rubbing his head where she hit him at.

_'hmph,who does she think she is hitting me on my head_'Neji thought as he continued to glare at her flatly.

Tenten twitched._'feels like someone's glaring at me'_she thought turning around,only to met by Neji glare.

Tenten sweat-dropped then smiled sheepishly.Neji's glare slightly hardened.Tenten sweat-dropped again then suddenly got an idea.

Tenten grinned and got up from her seat and walked around the tables to the other side of the room where Neji was sitting.Neji's gaze following her the whole time.

Once she was standing in front of him she smiled.Neji raised an eyebrow.

The next thing Neji knew Tenten was sitting in his lap stroking his hair.

"you aren't mad at me are you?"Tenten said calmly still stroking his hair that was in a loose ponytail.

Neji blinked and then lightly blushed from the sudden attitude change of hers._'what's her problem'_he thought kind of flustered.

"Hm?You haven't answered my question"Tenten said still talking in a calm tone.

Neji snapped out of it."what are you doing?"he said sounding highly confused.

Tenten smiled."apologizing"she said simply then grinned at him.

Neji raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at her."Whatever,so are you going to get up?"He said blushing alittle at the fact that she was still sitting on him.

Tenten looked down at the position they were in and decided that it was a good idea to get up.Tenten blushed."Sorry about that I'm PMSing"she lied.

Neji once again raised an eyebrow at her but this time with a small grin.Tenten grinned ran back to her table.Neji shrugged and turned back to his lunch.That's what would've happened if Naruto hadn't jumped at him from behind.

"Neh Neji,I see you were putting the moves on Tenten!"Naruto said grinning widely.Sasuke and Shikamaru were behind Naruto smirking at Neji.

Neji blushed lightly."I wasn't doing anything!Now Naruto you idiot get off me!"Neji trying to throw Naruto off with no success.The idiot had major grip,not to mention he was heavy.

"NO! not until you admit you were flirting with Tenten!"Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

Well he was grinning until he made Neji fall from the pressure.

**"NARUTOO!"**

_'oh,shit'_Naruto thought.

With Girls

"Hey is that Neji chasing Naruto over there"Ino said pausing their conversation.All the girls looked over and saw the scene.

"L-looks like i-it,and i-it looks l-like N-neji-nii-san is p-pretty mad"Hinata said looking over at Naruto and Neji.

"you can say that again"Tenten said watching the show.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness but that's it and that's the eighth chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Again for those who don't know these are the recently added OCs**

**Name:Mr.Micheal Li  
Age:27  
Small bio:is the boy's gym teacher and is madly in love with Anko.  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Hazel  
Likes:Ms.Anko(rolls eyes)  
Hobbies:playing basketball,trying to get a date with Ms.Anko again,don't ask(rolls eyes)  
Dislikes:Mr.Kakashi Hatake because he thinks Kakashi is going to steal his precious Anko away(sighs)**

**Name:Kita Ching  
Age:17  
Small bio:is the biggest snitch that ever hit Konoha high(a snitch is a tattletaler for those who don't know...you know who you are)  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Blue  
Likes:Shikamaru oddly  
Hobbies:snitching for fun  
Dislikes:Temari Yuka**

**Name:Mya Hong  
Age:17  
Small bio:loves Sasuke for his looks only and is an all around slut  
Hair:Blonde(dyed)  
Eyes:brown  
Likes:Sasuke Uchiha  
Hobbies:flirting,fangirling(being a slut)  
Dislikes:Anyone who gets in her way of getting her man  
****  
and that's all for now!**


	10. Finally going home!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita ,Mya and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC: I'm not sure how high school schedules work seeing that I'm in the 8th grade right now,but don't the students usually have 8 periods in all but only have 4 periods a day?Well if they don't they do in my story.So for no confusement school ends after lunch which is 2:10.So enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKA,KAKAxANKO,slight onesided HINAxGAAR**

**this chapter I guess all again.**

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"YES!!school's over!!"Naruto said dashing his way out of school,the guys just calmly walked out of school,but they were just as happy to be out of school.

Naruto stopped and turned around searching for Hinata,once he spotted her he darted over to her."Hey Hinata-chan what time do you want me to come over for tutoring today?"Naruto asked grinning big.

Hinata blushed."U-um m-maybe 5:30?"she said alittle unsure.

"Cool see you then!"Naruto said and turned around spotting his dad's car**.(A/N:He's not** **dead in my story).**Naruto turned to the guys who were waiting on the curb."Bye guys my ride's here!"Naruto yelled.The guys nodded.Naruto then ran off to his dad's car.

Hinata walked over to Neji."h-hey N-neji-nii-san I w-won't be h-home until a-around 5pm b-because I-i have to d-do my p-project with G-gaara-kun at the l-library ok"Hinata said.

Neji nodded."Ok but how are you going to get there?"Neji pointed out.

"I'm g-getting a r-ride with I-ino,she l-lives right d-down the r-road from the l-library,and when i g-get ready to g-go home I'll c-call for the l-limo"Hinata said.Neji nodded and turned away while Hinata walked over to Ino.

Just then a navy blue limo pulled up which Sasuke recognised to be his."Sasuke stepped up to the limo and whispered something to the driver,the driver nodded and turned off the limo.

Sasuke stepped away from the limo,turned around and appeared to be looking for something once he spotted it he walked away towards it Sakura's and the guys gaze following him.

Sasuke was walking up to Karin who at the moment was flaunting Sasuke's backpack to a bunch of Sasuke fan-girls.

Sasuke stopped behind her."Can I have my backpack back now?"Sasuke said annoyed at the fact that she took it this morning for flaunting purposes and had kept it all day.

Karin turned around and pouted."But I'm not done showing people your my boyfriend"she said in a annoyingly whiny voice.Sakura frowned.

Sasuke frowned."I don't care I need it now"Sasuke said sounding irritated.

Karin caved deeply."ok ok"she said handing over the navy blue backpack.

Sasuke took the backpack and headed back to his limo on the way nodded good bye to his friends.Sakura ran up to him.

"Sasuke-kun can you give me a ride home?my mom's working late tonight and can't make it to pick me up"Sakura said looking him straight in the eye.

Sasuke studied her expression to see if she was lieing but found nothing.Sasuke nodded.Sakura turned and waved to Ino,Hinata and Tenten who waved back and got into Sasuke's limo and rode off.

After that a green volts wagon pulled up.Tenten perked up."Well that's my ride bye guys and see you at 5 Neji"Tenten said before running off to her mom's car.

Shortly after a black limo pulled up.Neji nodded good bye to Shikamaru and turned to Hinata and said"See you at home"before turning and entering the limo.

Once Neji was gone a blue mini van pulled up."C'mon Hinata that's our ride"Ino said heading towards her mom's car.Ino's mother stuck her head out the window."Hey Shikamaru!"she said.Shikamaru looked over at her."your mom and your dad's working late and your mother asked me to pick you up until she got off from work!"She said briefly.

Shikamaru nodded and also headed to the car.

Ino turned to Shikamaru and looked at her mom."he's riding with us too?"Ino said sounding alittle excited.

Ino mother turned around."yes and he'll be staying at the house until his mom gets off from work."Ino mother said brushing some of her short white blonde hair out of her eyes.

Ino smiled at Shikamaru."Cool you haven't been over to my house since we had our dinner together!"Ino said her smile getting bigger.Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Myra-nii-san will be so happy to see you!"Ino said grinning at Shiakamaru.

"M-myra?"Hinata aked.

"Oh she's my younger sister"Ino said looking over at Hinata.

* * *

**that's it and that's the ninth chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Again for those who don't know these are the recently added OCs**

**Name:Mr.Micheal Li  
Age:27  
Small bio:is the boy's gym teacher and is madly in love with Anko.  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Hazel  
Likes:Ms.Anko(rolls eyes)  
Hobbies:playing basketball,trying to get a date with Ms.Anko again,don't ask(rolls eyes)  
Dislikes:Mr.Kakashi Hatake because he thinks Kakashi is going to steal his precious Anko away(sighs)**

**Name:Kita Ching  
Age:17  
Small bio:is the biggest snitch that ever hit Konoha high(a snitch is a tattletaler for those who don't know...you know who you are)  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Blue  
Likes:Shikamaru oddly  
Hobbies:snitching for fun  
Dislikes:Temari Yuka**

**Name:Mya Hong  
Age:17  
Small bio:loves Sasuke for his looks only and is an all around slut  
Hair:Blonde(dyed)  
Eyes:brown  
Likes:Sasuke Uchiha  
Hobbies:flirting,fangirling(being a slut)  
Dislikes:Anyone who gets in her way of getting her man  
****  
and that's all for now!**


	11. Chp 10

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC: I'm not sure how high school schedules work seeing that I'm in the 8th grade right now,but don't the students usually have 8 periods in all but only have 4 periods a day?Well if they don't they do in my story.So for no confusement school ends after lunch which is 2:10.So enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very_ slight onesided HINAxGAAR**

* * *

Hinata stared out the window as she rode in Ino mother's mini-van,mean while Ino and Shikamaru argued about something that was lost to Hinata.

"No no no no I'm telling you the egg came before the chicken!"Ino said surely.

Shikmaru sighed."Ino for the last time the chicken came first"Shikamaru said flatly.

Ino frowned."But chickens come from eggs"Ino said persistently.

"Yeah and eggs come from chickens"Shikamaru said in a **'discussion-over'** voice.

Ino scowled,determined to win the arguement."But-"she started but was cut off.

"Ino let it go"Sue said not even turning to look at her**.(A/N:Ino's mother is now known as Sue)**

Ino pouted and folded her arms in defeat.

**With Sakura 2:37pm**

Sakura gaped at the limo in absolute awe.Sasuke smirked.

_'so cool'_ sakura thought as she looked at all the details.**(A/N:picture a regular limo being pimped out by 'Pimp my ride'... I know awsome!don't know what that is look it up).**

"You like it?"Sasuke lifting an eyebrow while still smirking.

"Yeah it's awesome"Sakura said unconsiously while still gaping in awe at the limo.

Sasuke smirked."Glad you like it"Sasuke said pulling out his notebook from his backpack.

**With Tenten 2:48 pm**

Tenten silently laughed as she thought back on the day._'i'm so close now'_ Tenten thought as she as she played a game on her cellphone.

**With Naruto 2:53 pm**

Naruto was playing his PSP when a thought dawned on him.

**Flashback**

_"Now go you maggots!!"Ms.Anko yelled.Every body scrambled into place._

_Kiba smirked at Naruto."How about we make a deal,you win you take Hinata to the dance and I'll back off,but if I win I take her and you stay out my way,deal?"he said sticking his hand out to shake._

_Naruto smirked and said"you don't know what your getting yourself into,but ok,deal"Naruto said shaking Kiba's hand._

**Flashback over**

_'That's right me Hinata won the match,so that means-"_Naruto thought blushing.

Kushina turned around in her seat to say something but stopped herself when she saw Naruto blushing and in thought.**(A/N:His mom's not dead either.By the way her hair is red not blonde people)**

Kushina raised an eyebrow and turned back around in her seat and patted Minato's shoulder.

Minato looked over in confusion but instead of answering she poitned at the back of the car where Naruto was.Minato's gaze followed her finger and once he saw what she was looking at he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The two shook their heads and turned around before Naruto would notice.**(A/N:parents)**

**With ahem Karin 3:07 pm**

_'that bitch I'm going to make her_ _pay tomorrow_'Karin thought as she for the umpteenth time combed her hair and fixed her make-up.

**With Ino,Hinata and Shikamaru 3:15 pm**

Ino and Shikamaru were talking again once Ino had gotten over the arguement thry had earlier while Hinata just listened.

"So why did you and Temari fight?"Shikamaru said,this had been bugging him since gym class.

Ino frowned."because she called me a anorexic bitch and that just settled it for me"Ino said grudgely.

"oh"Shikamaru said,he honestly had no idea why they didn't like each other.

That's when Hinata suddenly made her imput."h-hey I-no weren't y-you supposed t-to get i-in trouble t-too?"Hinata whispered unsurely. Ino blinked and thought back.

**Flashback**

_"So Temari and Karin go to the office"Ms.Anko said turning towards them._

_"But what about Ino!She punched me first!"Temari said defensively.Karin just nodded dumbly._

_"I'm still thinking of what to do with her,now go before I loose it"Ms.Anko said starting to get irritated._

_Temari and Karin huffed but obeyed her.Ms.Anko turned towards the rest of the girls and said."If your already in your p.e. uniform get in class!"._

**Flashback over**

Ino bit her lip."uh yeah I think so,but maybe I'm off the hook since she forgot"Ino whispered in hopes that her mother wouldn't find out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes."Believe she didn't forget,she was just distracted by something but she didn't forget,she probably going to call later"Shikamaru said surely.

Ino panicked"aw man"she said as she tried to think of something to say to her mother when she found out.

Hinata felt bad for Ino but there was nothing she could do,she didn't get in a fight.

Just then the car stopped in front of Ino house."Ok guys we're here"Sue said climbing out of the mini-van.

Hinata stepped out on the street and put her backpack on."T-thanks for t-the ride M-Mrs.Yamanaka"Hinata said before turning to leave.

"Wait Hinata I can give you a ride if you want"Sue said worried.

Hinata turned back to Ino mother."n-no it's o-ok I-i'll be f-fine"Hinata said assuring Sue.

Sue nodded while Ino waved goodbye and Hinata started walking to the library.

**With Sakura 3:28**

The limo was currently parked infront of Sakura's house.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled"thanks for the ride Sasuke-kun"Sakura said before kissing his cheek and running out of the car.

Sasuke blushed lightly out of complete shock before he smirked."Any time Sakura-chan"He said before nodding to his driver to drive off.

**With Tenten 3:36**

Tenten's mom's car stopped infront of their apartment."I have to go back to work so call if you need anything ok"Jeenette said as Tenten climbed out of the car**.(A/N:Tenten's mom's name is now Jeenette)**

Tenten turned and nodded before walking to up to her door and fishing out the key.

**With Sakura 3:40**

Sakura's mother walked out side to be met by the sight of a navy blue limo riding off and a blushing Sakura who ran past her with a simple **'hey mom'.**

Sakuno blinked._'that was weird'_she thought as she brushed her salmon pink hair out of her eyes.

Sakura ran up to her room and locked the door behind her._'i can't believe i just did_ _that!'_Sakura thought still blushing.

_'but what if he doesn't talk to me anymore,what am going to do?'_Sakura thought panickly as she paced around her room.

_'maybe I should call_ _Ino'_Sakura thought before heading over to her pink phone and started dailing Ino's number.

**With Ino 4:05**

"ha!I win!"Ino said as she did a small victory dance.She and Shikamaru were playing Uno and she had won for the 3rd time while Sue was cooking dinner.

"Whatever,you just got lucky"Shikamaru said in denial.

Ino stuck her tongue out at him."give it up you suck,i rule.mwahahaha."Ino said grinning.

Shikamaru scowled."That's it I want a rematch!"Shikamaru said with his game face on.

"Bring it baby!"Ino said grinning.After she said that the phone rang.

"Ino get the phone I'm busy right now"Sue yelled from the kitchen.

Ino got up to answer the phone but stopped and said"Shuffle the card loser"before answering the phone.

"Hello,Yamanaka residence,this is Ino speaking"Ino said politely incase it was someone important.

"Hey Ino this is Sakura"Sakura said on the other end.

"Oh hey Sakura what's up?"Ino said talking in her regular voice.

"Guess what happened after Sasuke took me home"Sakura said sitting on her bed.

"What happened?"Ino said sounding alittle anxious as she twirled the phone line.

"Well he dropped me off and I said thanks and then I kissed him and ran out of the limo like a complete chicken"Sakura said blushing again,thankful that noone could see it.

Ino almost dropped the phone"Are you serious?!"Ino said somewhat yelling.

Shikamaru paused shuffling and turned to look over at her and Sue stuck her head out of the kitchen door in curiousity.

"ok changing the subject,who's there with you?"Sakura said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh just Shika-kun and Mom"Ino said still twirling the phone cord.

"Oh well then I'll just call back later"Sakura said slyly.Ino could hear the smirk in her voice.

Ino blushed."Whatever,talk to you later"Ino said before hanging up.

Ino turned back around to be met by her Mother and Shikamaru's stares.

"What?"

With Tenten 4:25

Tenten walked in the house and looked at her watch.It was 4:27.

'I've got about half an hour til I have to go to Neji-kun's house'Tenten thought.

Tenten put her backpack on the couch and sat down.Just then a eight year old brunette came bouncing in the room.

"Tenten-chan!"The little girl said jumping on the couch with Tenten.

"Hey Jenjen!"Tenten said smiling at the eight year old.

Just then a 12-year-old walked in the room."Hey Tenten-chan"The girl said.

Tenten looked up at her."Hey Mia-chan"Tenten said getting up from the couch.

Mia was Tenten's step sister and Jenjen was Tenten's half sister.

"C'mon let's play hide in seek!"Jenjen said smiling big.

Mia smirked."Ok but Tenten's it!"Mia said.After she said that she and Jenjen ran off to hide.

Tenten sighed and smiled."Fine,1...2...3.."Tenten said.

With Hinata

Hinata walked into the library and looked around for Gaara.

Once she spotted him she walked over to his table."Hello G-gaara-kun"Hinata said as she took a seat next to him.

Gaar nodded his greeting and showed her the information he got off the computer.

"Ok l-let's get s-started"Hinata said as she got out some pencil and paper.

* * *

**that's it and that's the tenth chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Also the day in the story is Wednesday and the dance is Friday.**

**Again for those who don't know these are the recently added OCs**

**Name:Mr.Micheal Li  
Age:27  
Small bio:is the boy's gym teacher and is madly in love with Anko.  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Hazel  
Likes:Ms.Anko(rolls eyes)  
Hobbies:playing basketball,trying to get a date with Ms.Anko again,don't ask(rolls eyes)  
Dislikes:Mr.Kakashi Hatake because he thinks Kakashi is going to steal his precious Anko away(sighs)**

**Name:Kita Ching  
Age:17  
Small bio:is the biggest snitch that ever hit Konoha high(a snitch is a tattletaler for those who don't know...you know who you are)  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Blue  
Likes:Shikamaru oddly  
Hobbies:snitching for fun  
Dislikes:Temari Yuka**

**Name:Mya Hong  
Age:17  
Small bio:loves Sasuke for his looks only and is an all around slut  
Hair:Blonde(dyed)  
Eyes:brown  
Likes:Sasuke Uchiha  
Hobbies:flirting,fangirling(being a slut)  
Dislikes:Anyone who gets in her way of getting her man  
****  
and that's all for now!  
also I won't be updating for a while due to the fact that this is my brother's computer and he's going to take it away.**


	12. Chp 11

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC: enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very_slight onesided HINAxGAAR**

* * *

Hinata wiped her forehead in a **I'm-pooped kind of way**."F-finally done"Hinata said as she got up from her seat and stretched while Gaara silently watched her.

Once Hinata was done stretching she looked down at her purple watch on her wrist.It read **4:49**.

Hinata started packing her stuff."I-i have t-to go G-gaara-kun.I-is it o-ok if I t-take the p-paper?"Hinata asked as she continued packing her stuff.Gaara nodded as he watched her put the paper in her backpack and pull the purple straps on her shoulders.

"b-bye Gaara-kun"Hinata said as she ran outside of the library,Gaara's gaze following her.Once she left he sighed and pulled out his Motorola and started dialing his ride.

**Outside**

Hinata pulled out her purple razor and dialed her driver's number.

"H-hello Junee?Y-you can come get me now"Hinata said fiddling with her forest green skirt."t-thanks Junee"Hinata said when the driver said she was on her way.

**With Ino 4:52 pm**

"HAHA!!I won again!"Ino said laughing.

They had stopped playing Uno and was now playing **I-declare-war** and Ino had won five times already.Ino had changed out of her uniform into a light blue tank-top and a jean skort with some long white socks that stopped at her knees.Shikamaru still had on his uniform.

"Give up Shika-kun you'll never win"Ino smirked as she watched Shikamaru shuffle the cards again.

Shikamaru looked up at her flatly"No I want a rematch"He said as he dealed the card while secretly crossing his fingers.

Ino laid down a 5.Shikamaru laid down a 3.Ino smirked and picked up the cards while Shikamaru cursed.Ino lays down a 2.Shikamaru lays down a 6.Shikamaru smirks.Ino lays down a 10.Shikamaru also lays down a 10.Ino and Shikamaru smirk at each other.

"I..De..clare..war"They said as they laid down their cards.Ino had laid down a Queen while Shikamaru laid down a...Ace!

Shikamaru gaped at the cards while Ino just rose her eyebrow and looked up at him.

Shikamaru jumped up and started dancing."WOOOOOO!I beat you!i beat you i beat you i beat you i beat you"Shikamaru chanted while dancing in victory.Sue stuck her head out of the kitchen door again.Ino sweat-dropped.

"IN YOUR _FACE_!!"Shikamaru yelled in Ino's face.Ino rose a eyebrow.Suddenly Shikamaru realised he had lost his cool and was currently right infront of...

Shikamaru blinked then blushed and backed up,majorly embarrassed.

Ino looked confused but shrugged."wow Shika-kun you surprised me,but let's play something else"Ino said picking up all the cards.

Shikamaru looked up."like what?"He said flatly,apparently still embarrassed.**(A/N:snicker)**

"How about Bs?"Ino suggested while shuffling the cards.

**With Tenten 4:55 pm**

Tenten held her breath as she heard footsteps coming from behind the door.

Tenten was currently hiding in the closet.Suddenly the door swung open to reveal the little eight year old called Jenjen.

"Found you!"Jenjen said grinning big.Mia then came out of hiding and walked up to them.

Tenten grinned back."Yes you did!"Tenten said,then she looked at the clock on the wall.It read **4:57pm**.

"Oh I have to go I'm going to be late"Tenten said running to the front room to get her bag.Mia and Jenjen trailing behind her.

Tenten turned to them."I have to go to a friend's house to do a project,I'll be back soon and be good while I'm gone ok?"Tenten said opening the door.

Mia and Jenjen nodded and Tenten left.

**With Hinata** **5:01 pm**

Hinata walked into the house to see Neji watching t.v. in a bored way.Neji looked over at her.

"Hey Hinata-sama,how was the study at the library?"Neji asked while yawning.

"It w-was ok,and I've t-told you a m-million times y-you can c-call me H-hinata"Hinata said frowning at the last part.

Neji nodded while wiping the tears out of his eyes.**(A/N:hello he yawned people...sheesh...I bet that would look so cute if he did that for real!)**

Hinata looked around the room."W-where's T-tenten,I t-thought she would b-be here b-by now"Hinata mumbled while looking at her watch.

Neji shrugged."She should be here any minute"Neji said simply as he continued to watch t.v. boredly.

Hinata nodded and went up stairs to take a shower since Naruto would be coming pretty soon too.

**With Tenten 5:10 pm**

Tenten walked up to Neji's and Hinata's door and rang the door bell.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal Neji in casual clothes**.(A/N:he had on a white t-shirt with a tan jacket over it and some dark blue baggy jeans and some white socks,Tenten had yet to change out of her uniform).**

Neji moved out of the way to let Tenten in.

**With Sakura 5:15 pm**

Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed watching t.v. boredly.**(A/N:Is that the only thing to do at the time or what?)**

Sakura had on a pink t-shirt that said **'too cute for you'** in white and some white capris with some pink socks.

Sakura wanted to call Ino again but Shikamaru was over.Wait it's not like they can have alone time seeing that Ino's mother is there.Sakura smirked at her geniusness/stupidity.**(A/N:is that even a word?geniusness i mean..well it is now!!)**

Sakura got up and picked up her pink phone and dialed Ino's number again.

**Ring.Ring.Ring.Ri**_-"Hello?"_came Ino's voice from the other line.

"Hey Ino it's me again"Sakura said swinging her legs on the side of the bed.

_"Hey Sakura what's up this time?"_

"Hey is it ok if I come over tonight?"Sakura said laying back on her bed with her legs still dangling off the side.

_"Sure,why?"_

"It's boring here"Sakura simply said as she stared at her pink ceiling.

_"Ok,do you want to invite Hinata and Tenten too?"_

"Sure it can be like a sleepover,I guess,like old times"Sakura said smiling a bit.

_"Yeah a sleepover on a school night"_

"so we go to the same school anyway,all we have to do is bring our school clothes."Sakura said smartly.

_"Whatever,so when are you coming?"_

"I'll come after I get my clothes"Sakura said getting up from her bed and walking up to her closet.

_"Ok see you then."_

And they both hung up.

**With Ino 5:19 pm**

"Hm,maybe I should call Hinata and Tenten and tell them about it"Ino said as she started dialing Hinata's number.

Shikamaru had went home when his mom came at five in the middle of their Bs game so he was nothing to worry about.

**Ring.Ring.Ring.Ri**_-"Hello?"_Neji had answered the phone.

"Hey this is Ino,can Hinata come to the phone?"Ino said leaning against the wall.

_"Hold on"_

**With Hinata 4:21 pm**

Hinata pulled her hair out of her ponytail and scratched her scalp.

She had on a white short-sleeve shirt with a kitty and underneath it it said **'queen of** **sheeba...get over it'** on it in purple and some regular jeans and some white and purple socks.

"Hey Hinata-sama"Neji called up to her.Hinata sweat-dropped.

_'i give up!'_Hinata thought."Y-yes N-neji-nii-san?"Hinata called back.

"Ino's on the phone"He called.

**With Tenten**

Tenten watched as Hinata walked down the stairs and took the phone from Neji,who which had taken his seat in front of her at the kitchen table.

_'I wonder what Ino is calling about'_Tenten wondered as she watched Hinata talk on the phone.

**With Hinata**

"H-hello?"Hinata said once she got the phone.

_"Hey Hinata,Sakura's coming over for a sleep over,do you want to come too?"_

"S-sure but I h-have to c-come alittle l-later because I s-still have to tutor N-naruto-kun"Hinata replied rocking on her feet.

_"ok now I have to ask Tenten"_

"T-tenten's here"Hinata said as she looked down at the floor as she talked.

_"really?well can you ask her for me?"_

"Hold o-on"Hinata said as she turned to Tenten who was watching the phone call.

"Neh,T-tenten?D-do you want t-to come w-with me and S-sakura to I-ino's house for a s-sleep over?"Hinata asked still holding the phone to her ear.

Tenten blinked in surprise."Uh yeah sure"Tenten said before turning her attention to Neji again.

**Ding Dong**

"N-neji-nii-san could y-you get the d-door?"Hinata looking over at Neji.Neji nodded and stood up.

Hinata turned back around."T-tenten said y-yeah"Hinata told Ino.

_"Ok so remember to bring your clothes,oh and Hinata?"_

"Y-yes?"Hinata answered raising her eyebrow a bit.

_"Did you notice your not stuttering as much?"_

Hinata blushed."U-uh u-um I-i..."Hinata trailed off not noticing someone walk up behind her.

_"Uh oops...well keep it up!Bye!"_

"B-bye"Hinata said hanging up the phone and turned around to be met by a grinning Naruto.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!!"Naruto said grinning at her.

Hinata felt her blood rush to her face.

_Faint_

"Baka!!"

**Bonk**

"Ow!"

"Hinata are you ok?"

"..."

"look what you did you baka!"

**Bonk**

"Ow!stop it!"

"Neji stop hitting Naruto in the head"

"But Tenten you saw what the baka did"

"I know I Know"

Hinata stirred and opened her eyes slowly to be met my the sight of all three of the of the other occupants of the room kneeling at her side.Neji was glaring at Naruto while Naruto was looking anywhere but at Neji and Tenten was trying to calm Neji down.

Tenten was the first to notice that Hinata was awake."Hey Hinata are you ok?"Tenten asked again sounding worried.

Hinata nodded and sat up."Sorry Hinata-chan it was an accident"Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto had on a orange and navy blue t-shirt and some navy blue cargo shorts with some navy blue socks.Hinata assumed his shoes were at the door.

Hinata stood up and dusted off her pants."S-so Naruto w-what do you w-want me to help you with?"Hinata asked pushing her fingers together.

Tenten and Neji had went back to the kitchen table after she said she was ok."Uh math"Naruto said thoughtfully.**(A/N:WOW)**

"Ok w-well since the dinner table is taken h-how about we go to the f-front room?"Hinata suggested.

"That's fine with me,you lead the way"Naruto said smiling.Hinata blushed.

**With Sakura**

Sakura gathered her clothes together and put them in her pink gym bag.

'ok now I'm done!'Sakura said picking up the bag and walking down stairs.**(A/N:I simply love it when houses have stairs!IT'S SO COOL!!ahem)**

"Mom can you drop me off at Ino's house?"Sakura said once she got down stairs.

"Are you spending the night or something"Sakuno questioned as she glanced at the bag and got up from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah is that ok?"Sakura asked grabbing her strap of her bag.

"yeah c'mon"Sakuno answered as she put on her shoes that were at the door and grabbed her keys.**(A/N:her mom is mega cool)**

**With Ino**

"mmmm!Mom this is so good!"Ino said as she ate the lasagna her mom had made.**(A/N:unlike some people ahem Ino is not anorexic in my story nor is does she think she has a weight problem and makes herself throw up and stuff,so get over it)**

"Glad you like it"Sue smiled as she too dug in.

Ino's father had just gotten home and was enjoying the food too.

"Oh mom,do you mind if I have some friends over?"Ino asked before she forgot.

"Sure how many?"Sue asked alittle distracted at how good the lasagna tasted.

"Just the girls"Ino said as she took another bite.

"Fine with me"Sue said as she took a sip from her cup of soda.

Ino scrapped the last of her lasagna on her fork and ate it.After she took the last bite the door bell rang.

"I'll get it"Ino said getting up from her seat at the table and headed to the door.

Ino opened the door to see Sakura with a gym bag she presumed to have her clothes in it.

"Hey come on in"Ino said stepping out of the way.

Sakura walked in and looked over at Ino's parents."Hello Mr. and Mrs.Yamanaka"Sakura said politely.

Ino started to pick up her plate but her mother stopped her."It's ok I'll clean it up"Sue said smiling.

Ino nodded and lead Sakura upstairs to her room.

**With Tenten**

"Alright we're done!"Tenten said as she stretched in her seat.Neji just yawned and closed his eyes.

Tenten looked over at Neji"Um Neji can I ask you something?"Tenten said alittle nervously.

Neji opened his eyes and looked over at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Um,I was wondering...do you have a date to the dance yet?"Tenten asked gulping a bit.

Neji frowned at the question abit."No"He replied simply.

"Um well...do you...want...to..go with me?"Tenten said looking away blushing scarlet.

Neji blinked and looked away."Sure"He said looking back at her.

Tenten snapped her head over at him."Really?"She asked making sure she heard right.

Neji nodded slowly.Next thing he knew he got glomped by Tenten.

"YAATA!!"

Thud

"ITAI!!"

* * *

**woohoo Tenten finally made her move!that's it and that's the tenth chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Also the day in the story is Wednesday and the dance is Friday.**

**Also I've just realized(cuz I'm super smart)that i didn't ell you what the uniforms look like so here it is.**

**Girls**

**A white button up shirt with the Konoha symbal on the left breast with forest green skirts that stops at the knees with long white socks that stop at the calves and black slip-ons.**

**Boys**

**White button up shirt with the Konoha symbal on the left breast with forest green dress pants and some black dress shoes.**

**and that's all for now!**


	13. Did Hinata not stutter?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC: enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very_slight onesided HINAxGAAR**

* * *

"YATTA!!"

thud

"ITAI!!"

Hinata sweat-dropped._'I guess she asked and got a good answer'_Hinata thought as she sratched her head with her pointing finnger.

Naruto looked over Hinata._'Neji has a date now so I need one!Sasuke's planning something so i can't ask Sakura,and I made a bet with Kiba saying i would_ _ask Hinata,so_ _here goes'_Naruto thought gulping and pulled on his collar.

"Uh Hinata-chan?"Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hinata turned to him curiously."Y-yes N-naruto-kun?"she answered as she cutely tilted her head to the side**.(A/N:LOL)**

Naruto blushed."Uh would you like to uh ...go to the dance with me?"Naruto asked looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata blinked and fainted while grinning big."Hinata-chan?!"

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"YES!!"Hinata exclaimed as she jumped up from the floor startling Naruto.Naruto just grinned sheepishishly.Hinata looked at her watch.

"so we're done here?"Hinata said without stuttering.

Naruto blinked and nodded slowly."Good because I have to go to Ino's house so you should call your dad"Hinata said getting up from floor and walking into the kitchen.Naruto just blinked.

Hinata walked in the kitchen to be met by the sight of Tenten sitting on top of Neji who was laid out on the floor.Tenten was grinning down at him,while he just raised an eyebrow and gazed back up at her.

"Can you get off me now?"

"No"

Hinata blinked."Uh Tenten we have to go if your done with your project"Hinata said staring at the position they were in.

Tenten turned to look at her."Okay"Tenten said getting off of Neji and walking over to Hinata.

Neji just blinked._'all i had to do was call Hinata in here to get her off?STUPID!'_Neji thought as he mentally slapped his forehead.

Hinata turned to Tenten."We just have to get my stuff and we'll go to your house and get your stuff okay?"Hinata confirmed.Tenten nodded and they both walked up stairs.

Neji got up and walked into the living room.Naruto blinked again and looked over at him."Is Hinata not stuttering?"He asked unsurely.

Neji blinked back at him."I guess so"He said.

* * *

**sorry for shortness again, but woohoo Hinata finally made her move!that's it and that's the twelveth chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Also the day in the story is Wednesday and the dance is Friday.**

**Also I've just realized(cuz I'm super smart)that i didn't tell you what the uniforms look like so here it is.**

**Girls**

**A white button up shirt with the Konoha symbal on the left breast with forest green skirts that stops at the knees with long white socks that stop at the calves and black slip-ons.**

**Boys**

**White button up shirt with the Konoha symbal on the left breast with forest green dress pants and some black dress shoes.**

**and that's all for now!Please review!**


	14. Chp 13

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC: sorry that I haven't updated these past few days,I was on punishment for a while,also my birthday was yesterday so yeah,i am now fourteen.enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very_slight onesided HINAxGAAR**

* * *

Hinata zipped up her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright,now all we have to do is go to my house and get my stuff,then we can go ahead and go o Ino's house."Tenten said as they walked out of Hinata's room.

Once they got down the stairs they lokkked over at Naruto and Neji who were both sitting on the couch watching.Hinata blinked.

"Uh is he staying or something?"Hinata asked surprised.

Neji looked over at her."Yeah and Shikmaru and Sasuke are coming over too soon"He said shifting his gaze back to the t.v.Naruto winked at her and grinned.

Hinata blushed and quickly turned away."Well Tenten and I are leaving so see you tomorrow"Hinata told them before leading Tenten outside to the limo.

Neji and Naruto nodded and Tenten waved at Neji while grinning like an idiot.Neji sweat-dropped and waved back slowly.

**With Ino and Sakura**

"Remember when we pranked The sluts in fifth grade?"Ino said sitting cross-legged on the floor across from Sakura.

Sakura grinned."Yeah those were the good ol' days"Sakura smirking at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura tied the final string of their prank and smirked proudly.She looked over at Tenten who was across the room from her.Tenten gave her a thumbs up and smirked,Sakura smirked back._

_'Pink rose their coming,are you done?'Ino's voice said through the walkie talkie._

_Sakura pulled the walkie talkie out of her pocket and pressed the talk button.'Roger that Shop-aholic'Sakura said back into the walkie talkie._

_'yep is weapon mistress done too?'Ino asked._

_'yeah everything is in check and remember the signal is to scatch your neck'Sakura replied into the walkie talkie._

_'yeah yeah I got it already'_

_About 5 minutes later 4 11year olds walked into the the girls club house being led by two 11year olds._

_'as we said before we want to join your crew because it is way better than than our club'Ino said convincingly._

_'y-yeah we realized h-how much c-cooler you a-are than u-us'Hinata said just as convincing._

_'and we've decided to give up the guys too because you are way prettier than we are and we could never earn their love like you could'Ino said having a hard time concealing her laugh._

_'W-we've decided t-t put asisde a-all those r-rumors you s-spread about u-us and a-all those p-pranks you p-pulled on u-us because w-we realized y-you did i-it b-because we d-deserved it'Hinata said trying her best not to smirk evilly._

_'yeah,we tried to get Sakura and Tenten to join us but their just bitches,they said no'Ino said dramactically._

_'t-they just d-don't understand'Hinata said fake crying,but she was actually laughing but hey they didn't know that._

_'I totally understand why you want to ditch the rejects to join my club,i mean their total losers'Karin said snobbishly,Ino tried her best not to gag._

_'r-really?'Hinata said tearing up,man she's good._

_'but,your're not cool enough to be in my crew,your losers too'Karin said while looking at her nails._

_Ino smirked and scratched her neck.Hinata just stared in amusement._

_Sakura smirked and cut the string._

_**boom**_

_**klack**_

_**daaaa**_

_**tra tra tra**_

_**ploo**_

_**ker-slpash!**_

_Karin and her four sluts of doom were now covered in flour,eggs,feathers,green goo and orange juice.one word...yuck._

_'Oh my god my hair'Karin screamed as she tried to get the goo out of her hair.The four girls just laughed._

_**Flashback over**_

"Ah good times"Ino said as she smirked at the memories.

**With Tenten and Hinata**

"Ok so when mom gets home tell her I went to Ino's house alright?"Tenten said as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder like Hinata had done.

"Yeah ok"Mia said as she rolled her eyes.

"and if you need any thing call my cell or the number on the table over there ok?"Tenten said pointing to the small table over by the door.

"Yeah yeah I know alright just go"Mia said starting to get annoyed.

"Ok i'll be back tomorrow after school ok,bye"Tenten said before heading out the door and locking it behind her.

* * *

**sorry for shortness again and boring ness,that's it and that's the fourteenth chapter.please review!!:)next Chapter is coming soon!**

**Also the day in the story is Wednesday and the dance is Friday.**

**Also I've just realized(cuz I'm super smart)that i didn't tell you what the uniforms look like so here it is.**

**Girls**

**A white button up shirt with the Konoha symbal on the left breast with forest green skirts that stops at the knees with long white socks that stop at the calves and black slip-ons.**

**Boys**

**White button up shirt with the Konoha symbal on the left breast with forest green dress pants and some black dress shoes.**

**and that's all for now!Please review!**


	15. sleep over,ahem,spending the night

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC: sorry that I haven't updated in a while,alot's been going on since summer started.enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very_slight onesided HINAxGAAR,changes to GAARxMISTU.**

* * *

"what are we going to do if those bitches get to the guys first?"Baki said thinking of Neji and Tenten going to the dance together.**(A/N:clueless bitch.XD)**

"I don't know,but we've got to think of something quick,the dance is only two days from now"Rika said.

"Yeah and it seems like the guys are starting to like them,_bleh_"Temari said in disgust.

Karin smirked."But I've got a plan that'll surely make the boys hate them"Karin said evilly.

Baki smirked."enlighten us"

**With Ino and Sakura**

**DING DONG**

Ino and Sakura grinned and zoomed to the door and Ino opened it.

Hinata and Tenten stood outside the door looking at them expectantly.

"hey guys!come in!what took you so long?"Sakura said and asked quickly.**(A/N: Ino and Sakura plus candy equals major sugar rush and possible danger,run for cover!!)**

"Well Hinata had to tutor Naruto and I had to finish a project with Neji and then we had to get Hinata's clothes,then we found out that the guys are staying over at Neji's and Hinata's, _and then _we had to go to my house,ask my mom if i could go,pack my clothes,and tell my sisters,then we had to be driven over here"Tenten said in one breath.

"Oh...so how'd _it _go?"Ino asked while wiggling her eyebrows slyly.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and back at Ino."We got our dates"Hinata said simply.

Ino gasped."**OMG!!OMG!!**you got your dates and you didn't stutter!"Ino yelled and glomped Hinata while saying **'they grow up so fast'**.

"**SHANNARO!!**way to go!"Sakura said winking her right eye while holding up the peace sign.

"Now it's just me and Sakura left!"Ino cheered.Hinata and Tenten sweat-dropped.

"INO!!YOU AND YOU FRIEND SHUT-UP!!WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!"Sue yelled from upstairs.yep,definitely Ino's mother.

"SORRY MOM!!"Ino yelled back.

"I SAID SHUT-UP!!"

"_sorry_"Ino whispered and turned back to the girls,they all sweat-dropped.

"c'mon let's go to my room"Ino said leading the way.

**With the Guys**

Naruto sat on the couch munching popcorn,Neji sat next to him and they were both watching t.v.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had already showed up and were t.v. too.Basically they were all staring at the t.v. blankly.Boring!!but understandable.Sasuke looked down at his watch on his right hand.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"This is boring"Naruto whined loudly.

Sasuke looked over at Neji and smirked."Pay up"he said.Neji scowled and pulled out a 10 and slapped it in Sasuke's hand.

"hey I've got an idea!let's do karaoke!"Naruto said.

Neji looked over at Sasuke and held his hand out,Sasuke mumbled something like **'stupid Naruto'**and gave Neji back his 10 plus a another 10.Neji smirked and held the money up to the light.**(A/N:that's the old way how you make sure it's real,if you didn't know,but some people still do it if they don't have that marker thing).**

Naruto blinked and decided to ignore Neji and Sasuke."C'mon let's do karaoke!!"he suggested again.Neji smirked at Sasuke again Sasuke slapped another 10 on his hand.

Naruto blinked again"Guys did you hear me let's-"Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto if I lose another 10 because of you,your dead"Sasuke threatened.Neji grinned.

"ah ah ah that's cheating"Neji said laughing at how easy it was.Sasuke scowled at him and shut-up.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru."what are they talking about?"He asked the genius.

_**Flashback**_

_**DING DONG**_

_Neji got up from the couch and walked towards the door.Once he opened it he was met by Sasuke and Shikamaru._

_"Hey"Sasuke said flatly._

_Shikamaru just nodded his greeting and yawned._

_"what's the idiot doing?"Sasuke asked out of boredom._

_"He's watching t.v."Neji replied rolling his eyes._

_Shikamaru yawned again."Sounds boring"he said._

_Sasuke smirked."How about we make a bet"Sasuke suggested._

_Neji rose an eyebrow."What kind of bet"he asked._

_"If Naruto yells 'this is boring'you give me 10 bucks"Sasuke said._

_"Fine but if he suggests karaoke you have to give me back my 10 plus one of yours and you have to keep giving me 10 every time he says 'let's do karaoke',and you can't stop him from saying it by threatening him"Neji said._**(A/N:big better,but a smart one)**

_"deal"Sasuke said sure that he was going to win._

_**Flashback over**_

"They betteded on me?!"Naruto yelled.

Neji blinked and uncharacteristically scratched the side of his head in a **'uuuuuuuh...'**type of way."Is betteded a word?"he asked.Sasuke grinned and started giggling.**(A/N:very uncharacteristic)**

Shikamaru sweat-dropped and rolled his eyes._'I want to sleep'_he thought.

**With the girls**

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!"Ino yelled/suggested hyperly.

**"SHUT-UP!!"**guess who.

Ino winced and grinned sheepishly."So anyone want to play?"she asked.

Saskura grinned."_Yeah_,**let's play**,let's play,**_let's play_**!"Sakura said obviously still having a major sugar rush.Ino and Sakura looked over at Hinata.

Hinata looked hesitant."uh I guess we could"Hinata said unsure.

Ino and Sakura smirked and looked over at Tenten,who in turn was staring blankly at them both.

"Well Tenten?"

"No"Tenten said flatly.Ino's smirked fell into a frown.

"_Why not?_"Ino whined.

"Because"Tenten said just as flatly as before.

"That's not a good enough reason"Ino pouted.

"_Too bad_,my answers still no"

Ino almost fell over."C'mon it could be fun!!"Ino insisted.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes."Fine"

"**YAAA**-"Ino started but was cut off.

"But nothing too extreme"Tenten said before Ino could finish cheering.

Ino pouted."your no fun,anyway Sakura could you go get a wine bottle out of the kitchen?"Ino asked quickly turning back hyper.Sakura nodded and raced down stairs and came back in a matter of seconds.

"Okay let's play!"

**With the guys**

Naruto pouted."I still can't believe you betteded on me"Naruto said as he watched Neji and Sasuke play Uno.Shikamaru was knocked out on the couch snoring loudly.

Neji grinned."No seriously,is that a word?"he asked and he and Sasuke started laughing.

"what's with you two?"Naruto said alittle weirded out by their sudden change in personality.

"Nothing,just a sugar rush,it'll pass"Sasuke said as put down a green +2.

Naruto blinked."Since when did you get sugar rushes,and besides since when did you eat candy I thought you didn't like sweets?"Naruto questioned.

Neji looked over at him."well to start it off,I like certain types of sweets,second I've had sugar rushes before...when I was eight"Neji said drawing two cards from the deck.

"what type of candy was that?sugar-free?"Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Nope"Neji said simply and continued to play Uno.

Sasuke dropped a +4 and grinned like the Cheshire cat."Uno"

Neji cursed and slowly drawed 4 cards already knowing he lost.

"And my color is yellow biatch!!I win!I win!I win!"Sasuke chanted in a sing-song voice.

Naruto blinked and Neji narrowed his eyes menacingly."I WANT A REMATCH DAMMIT!!Neji yelled while his eyes had flames in them.

"Just so you can lose again?face it you _suck_"Sasuke taunted him while smirking victoriously.

"Oh..no..you..didn't..**REMATCH NOW!!**"Neji yelled glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"fine,shuffle the cards _**loooser**_"Sasuke said sticking his tongue out at Neji while holding the **'L'** sign on his forehead.

Neji shuffled the cards expertly and smirked."takes one to know one"

**With the girls**

It was Ino turn and the bottle spun on Sakura.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

Ino smirked."Okay,I dare you to prank call the guys"Ino said picking up the phone and holding it out to Sakura.

Sakura just shrugged and took the phone and dialed Hinata's number.RING.RING.RING.RI-"Hello?"

"Hello is this the Hyuuga residence?"Sakura attempting to disguise her voice as a male's.

Neji blankly stared at the phone,he knew it was Sakura but decided to play along and put the call on speaker."Yes,may I ask who is calling?"Neji asked properly while trying to hold in his laughter.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over at him confused.Neji gestured them over and mouthed 'it's Sakura attempting to do a prank call'Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned and they both stood next to Neji listening to the call.

"well this is the bra store and we are wondering if you would like to buy some nice lacy bras on sale"Sakura said trying not to crack up.The girls were snickering in the background.

Naruto covered his mouth to muffle his laughs and Sasuke snickered."Nice try Sakura but we don't want any bras,thank you"Neji said talking in his somewhat hyper/regular voice while grinning slightly.Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

Sakura blushed in embarrasment and was thankful the guys couldn't see it."How did you know it was me?"she asked embarrassed at the fact that she was caught in her prank.

"well first it was caller I.D.,so I knew it would be out of the four of you,then there's the fact that you suck at disguising your voice"Neji said simply.Naruto and Sasuke laughed harder while Sakura's blush reddened.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and took the phone from Sakura."Okay so you caught her big deal"Tenten said even though inside she was trying not to laugh at how Sakura got caught so easily.

"well if it isn't the lovely Tenten"Neji said purposely sounding flirty.

Tenten blushed a dark red.Ino had enough of it and snatched the phone.

"Look,it was a joke let it go,bye"Ino said before hanging up.Her sugar rush had somewhat worn off.

The guys blinked.Naruto shrugged.

"...let's play Karaoke!"

**"NARUTO!!"**

**With the bitches**

"Wow Karin,that plan is just plain evil,but I _like_ it"Baki said smirking evilly.

"Yep,all we have to do is get the nerds to help and I'm sure they would love that"Karin said proudly.

"We are so evil!**WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**-"said Rika attempting to do the evil villian laugh but was cut off by Temari.

"Stop that it's lame"Temari said staring at her nails in boredom.

"funsucker"Rika muttered.

"_ugh_,why do I even hang out with you three?"Karin asked herself while fixing her hair.

* * *

**ooooooooooooh what's Karin's plan?find out next chapter.(ahem)well that's over with.I've noticed that my chapters have a bit of randomness in it so I will try to stop that,key word try.**

**hopefully the next chapter is coming soon.Also once again the day in the week Wednesday.Dance is Friday.**

**please review!also since I kinda forgot about the date thing after school with Anko and Kakashi I've decided to just say they went already and I'll tell you how it went on 'Thursday'(which is tomorrow in the story),okay.Bye.:)**


	16. Thursday Mornings

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very _slight onesided HINAxGAAR,changes to GAARxMISTU.**

* * *

**Thursday morning!!**

The girls were currently standing in front the school chatting.

"It doesn't feel like the dance is tomorrow to me"Hinata said."It feels just like any other day".

"I know right,but I already have my dress picked out,what about you guys?"Ino asked.

Hinata looked thoughtful."Well,I was just going to get one of my formal dresses out of the back of my closet"Hinata replied.Hinata,being forced by Ino,had her hair in a different style.It was pulled into a side ponytail with a dark green scrunchie at the end of it and she had two curled strands of hair out to frame her face.Hinata thought it was alittle too much but didn't protest about it.

"Well I don't even own a dress"Tenten stated with a huff.Just like Hinata she had been forced into a new hairstyle in order to impress their dates.Her hair,which stopped alittle past her shoulders,was down and slightly curled at the ends and was pushed back,except her bangs,by a dark green hairband.Unlike Hinata she had protested but went unheard to Ino.

"I highly doubt that I'm going to even get a date,so what do i need a dress for"Sakura said doubtfully.She had her short hair pulled in a half ponytail by a dark green hair tie with her bangs out,which were lightly curled.She really didn't care about her hair,just about getting a date to the dance.

"Well if we both don't get a date how about we go together?"Ino suggested while trying to cheer her friend up.Ino had parted her hair equally into twos and had two long braids held together by dark green scrunchies.She had swooped her bangs over to the side and clipped them back out of her face.She definitely wanted to impress a certain someone.

Sakura's eyes widened."Your not dyking on me are you!!"Sakura yelled hysterically and started mumbling **'the** **world is coming to an end'** over and over.

Ino's eyes widened too."WHAT YOU IDIOT I'M NOT GAY!!"Ino yelled extremely annoyed.

Sakura blinked."seriously?"she asked weakly.

"No **shit **Sherlock,I meant as friends not dates,billboard brow"Ino flatly.

"Oh,my bad"Sakura said sheepishly,then it sunk in on what Ino said."Wait,WHO ARE YOU CALLING BILLBOARD BROW INO-PIG!!"

Tenten and Hinata sweat-dropped.

**With the Guys**

"Naruto you idiot,why didn't you wake us up sooner"Sasuke said rubbing his eyes as they got out of Neji's limo.

"It was pay back for betting on me last night"Naruto said proudly.

"stop whining about it like a baby,you've made a bet on me before"Neji said in a laid back voice instead of his usually emotionless voice.Maybe he was still hyper from last night.

"but...uh...nevermind"Naruto muttered with a frown,knowing he had been beat,but suddenly brightened when he noticed something,or someone.

Shikamaru frowned."what are you looking at?"he asked.

"HINATA-CHAN!!"Naruto yelled and stampeded over to Hinata and glomped her tightly while rubbing his cheek against hers.

Hinata,due to the closeness,blushed brightly and Almost fainted.See she's getting better.

Neji stomped over and pulled Naruto off of his cousin with a scowl,Sasuke and Shikamaru trailed behind him."Let's get one thing straight ramen-boy,you may be going to the dance with her,but if you try anything and I mean anything I'll chop you up and feed you to my dogs got it?"Neji threatened and glared evilly to emphasize his point.

Naruto quivered and nodded quickly.Neji dropped him on the floor with a loud thud."itai"Naruto whined.

_'Note to self,never mess with Neji' _Naruto thought as Hinata helped him up.

"are you still having your sugar rush,Neji-niisan?"Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.Tenten looked confused.

"_maybe_,but I still meant what I said"Neji said childishly while folding his arms with a scowl.Hinata rolled her eyes and the guys sweat-dropped.Ino and Sakura just watched.

"OMG!You look so cute when you do that!!"Tenten gushed and glomped Neji again.

"I'll keep that in mind"Hinata said."I'll make sure he won't try anything"Hinata added cracking her knuckles and staring evilly at Naruto.Naruto gulped.

"But still I'm back-up right?"Neji asked trying to pry Tenten off,who which had suddenly developed a bit of a fangirlish attitude around him since he agreed to go to the dance with her.Not that he didn't mind it though.It was just weird coming from her.

"Yeah,sure"Hinata said regaining her regular attitude,and started giggling when she noticed Neji wasn't suceeding in prying Tenten off.

Neji gave up."Tenten please get off?"he asked.Tenten shrugged and got off.Neji sighed in relief.

"IT'S SO CUTE WHEN YOU SIGH LIKE THAT!!"

**glomp**

Everone sweat-dropped.

"Hey Sasu-kun!!"yelled a snobby voice from behind Sasuke and Sakura,who at the moment were standing beside each other.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Karin with an extremely slutty version of the girls school uniform.

_'I hope they catch her and give a million detentions for defying the dress code!!'_Sakura thought as she watched Sasuke be hugged by that Bi-ahem girl.

"I missed you sasu-baby"Karin whined in her annoyingly snobby voice.

Sasuke cringed at the name and glared at Karin."Look Karin we need to talk"Sasuke said seriously.

Karin saw this coming and whispered something.Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows."What?"he asked.

"Nothing,c'mon let's talk in private"Karin said pulling him away from his friends.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"someone yelled.

Sakura cringed for she knew who it was.It was none other than Lee.

Lee sped up to Sakura and skidded to a stop right in front of her."you look youthfully beautiful this morning Sakura-chan!"Lee stated loudly.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him."Uh,thanks?"Sakura said making it sound more like a question.

**With Hinata**

Then out of nowhere Kiba ran up Hinata and kissed her hand"Hinata you look beautiful today!"Kiba said flirtatiously.

Hinata blushed at the compliment."Thank-you Kiba-kun"Hinata said alittle flustered.

Naruto grinded his teeth together in a really unhealthy way._'That bastard,who does he think he is flirting with my_ _Hinata'_Naruto thought in jealousy.He was about to walk over to the two but was bogarded by Rika.

"Hi Naru-kun!"Rika said seductively.She was in a similar outfit to Karin.

**With Tenten and Neji**

Then Baki went up to Neji with a pout."Why do you have that he/she on your back when you can have me"Baki whined in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

Tenten fumed with flames in her eyes."what did you say you prostitute!!"Tenten yelled angrily.

Tenten was about to tackle Baki but was grabbed by someone from behind.She turned around and Shino holding back in a...awkard position.Tenten blushed and then started struggling."Help me the bug-freak's got me!!"

Neji went to help her but was stopped by Baki."Wait I need to ask you something"she said quickly.

Neji frowned and glanced at Shino and Tenten,and then he looked back at Baki."Make it quick"Neji said.Baki grinned.

**With Ino**

While Ino was watching this happen Temari slipped past her and started flirting with Shikamaru."hi Shika-kun!"Temari greeted,making the mistake of being too loud.

Ino swirled around when she heard her sworn enemy's voice."You stupid whore,you do you think you are flirting with m-"Ino started but cut herself off and started blushing.

Shikamaru frowned."Flirting with what,Ino?"Temari asked evilly.Ino's blush deepened."Uh mud?"Ino said meekly.She wasn't ready to tell him yet,well at least when that whore wasn't here distracting him.

"Are you sure that was what you wanted to say?"Temari asked smirking.Ino paused and the opened her mouth to say something but didn't get a chance,because Sai suddenly blocked her gaze on Shikamaru with paintings.

"Isn't this one pretty,beautiful?"Sai asked showing her paintings and drawings.Ino blushed at all the pictures of herself.

"uh,when did you draw these?"Ino asked while taking one from him and examining it.

"Since I met you Beautiful"Sai said dreamily.Ino's blush deepened even more."uh,thanks,alot"Ino said sounding unsure.

**Back with Sasuke**

"-so do you understand?"Sasuke asked.

Karin snapped out of her daze."Huh?"Karin asked dumbly.

Sasuke sighed.He actually tried to be nice about but she wouldn't listen that way,so he had to break it to her hard.

"**I SAID WE'RE OVER!!THROUGH!!DONE WITH!!WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER,COMPRENDE?!"**Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs in her face.

Karin stared in astonishment.**(A/N:(snicker)stupid)**"Your breaking up with up with me?"Karin said in monotone.

Sasuke sucked in a few more breaths and nodded.

Suddenly Karin broke down in tears on the floor."NOOOOOOOO!!YOU CAN'T!YOU CAN'T!YOU CAN'T!YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!!"Karin screamed drawing attention to herself.

Sasuke stared at her in pity.He was close to feeling bad for her,but hey he wasn't.So he just watched her make a fool out of herself in front of everyone at 7:30 in the morning.School didn't start til 8:00,so yeah plenty of time.

**With Sakura**

Sakura head snapped over at Sasuke and Karin._'they broke up?_'Sakura thought,now completely ignoring Lee as he went on and on about how youthfully beautiful she was.Nothing new there so why listen.

So since she wasn't listening why hang around.She started walking over Sasuke as he watched Karin make an idiot out of herself.It was quite entertaining.**(A/N:again sorry Lee lovers,I have nothing against him)**

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto,finally getting tired of Rika's slutty flirting,started ignoring her just in time to hear Sasuke break up with Karin._'It's about time,thought he would never do it'_Naruto thought,Rika was completely forgotten.well almost completely.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and still saw Kiba flirting and Hinata still blushing at his cheesy comments._'What's he got_ _that_ _I_ _don't?_'Naruto thought.

Hinata cursed her blushing habits.She kept blushing every time Kiba made a cheesy comment,sending him the wrong messages.Hinata looked over Naruto to see him staring back at her.Hinata raised an eyebrow.

That seemed to send some kind of message to Naruto,for he broke out of Rika's embrace and stomped his way over to them.Kiba turned to see what she was looking at when he noticed she wasn't paying attention,only to be met by Naruto's fist.

Hinata stared at Kiba,who was currently KO'd on the floor,then she looked back Naruto.Had he been jealous over her?"Uh Naru-"Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto's lips.

**With Tenten and Neji**

Tenten blew her bangs ot her face in defeat.Was anybody gonna help her.She looked over at Neji to see him having a conversation with Baki.

Tenten had enough of it.She then back-kicked Shino right in his family jewels and made a run for Neji.

Neji stared blankly at Baki while she went on and on about something that was lost to him.Unlike the others he didn't just walk off.But he did wish she would just shut-up.luckily his prayers were answered.

"**BAKI!!YOU BITCH!!GET AWAY FROM MY MAN !!"**Tenten yelled running full speed at Baki.

**BOOM**

Tenten got off of Baki and stood up to face a gaping Neji."Uh,that was one hell of a tackle"Neji said still gaping at Tenten.

Tenten grinned and pulled Neji into a full-blown kiss,while wrapping her arms around Neji's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Both ignoring Baki and Shino as they twitched on the ground **.(A/N:so far one wail out,three KO's,and two make-outs.XD)**

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

Ino twitched as she watched Hinata and Tenten make-out with their guys.They already had a date in the first place,so they didn't really lose anything they just gained.So not fair.

Ino caved."Uh Sai,I want to ask you something"Ino said giving him back his drawings.

"What is it?"Sai asked expectantly.

"Will you...Will you move the hell outa my way"Ino said shoving Sai out of her way and she walked over to Temari and Shikamaru.

"lookie here,no brains"Ino started once she stopped infront of the two.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Karin who was still making a fool of herself.

"So,this means your single now?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah"Sasuke replied.

"so you need a date?"

"maybe"

"CanIbeyourdatebutIcanundertsandifyoudon'twantto"Sakura asked quickly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow."What?"Sasuke asked dumbly.

Sakura took a deep breath."I said can I be your date,but I'll understand if...you know..you don't want to"Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke blinked at her forwardness and scratched the back of his head."yeah,sure.why not"Sasuke said not looking at her.

Sakura grinned slightly and started giggling.Sasuke turned back to her with a raised eyebrow."What's so funny?"he asked.

Sakura shook her head and grinned at him."Nothing"She said and continued laughing.Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"What?"

"eeeeeeew"

_"What?"_

"I can't believe you dated Karin,hahaha"Sakura said childishly.

Sasuke sweat-dropped again.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"C'mon let's go to class"Sakura said pulling Sasuke into the school,forgetting all about Karin who was still wailing on the floor.

* * *

**that's it for this chapter,please review!Wonder what Ino was telling Temari?find out next chapter!AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!!next chapter is Thursday afternoon. and I'd say it's about 5 or 6 chapters left of this story.Also due to the fact that I only have a few reviews(compared to everyone else) I feel that my story isn't good enough,but then I think atleast I have reviews.It makes me happy when I get a good review(It makes me feel that someone appreciates what I make)and I don't mind alittle constructive critisism,just no flames.So a big thanks to all those who left a review after they read one of my chapters and please keep reviewing,Bye.:)**


	17. Thursday Afternoons

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:woah,I never got that many reviews for one chapter before,so a big thanks to glaiget5,SasuSaku 13636,ShamaLamaDingDong,Mezumi Azuma,Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi,Daisy Valentine,MidnightRose Konouchi,BreexItachi,Strawberry Lulz,Otaku Fuzion,HellsingOtaku and SMOKe13.I was surprised at how many people noticed that Ino didn't get her guy yet and felt bad for her but have no fear her waiting is almost over!!but not quite.enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very _slight onesided HINAxGAAR,changes to GAARxMISTU.**

* * *

**Thursday afternoon!!**

With the girls

Hinata had been walking around blushing scarlet and smiling a stupid smile all day since that morning.Sakura was acting especially giddy,and even Tenten was acting weird,she seemed like she was daydreaming all day.Ino acted the same way she always did,except she had a smirk on her face all day.

It was now lunch time and the girls were chowing down on their luches.Well that is until they were interrupted.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!"Naruto greeted happily while taking a seat next to the blushing girl.The other three guys taking a seat also.

Ino glanced at all of them."What are you guys doing here?"Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

**(A/N:seating arrangements below)**

**Right side**

**Ino Hinata Naruto Tenten**

**Left side**

**Shikamaru Sasuke Sakura Neji**

"To be with our women,of course"Naruto grinned while slinging a arm around Hinata,but reeled his arm in when Neji glared murderously at him.

"Well I wouldn't say that"Sasuke said glaring at Naruto with a slight blush.

"We just wanted to seat here,anything wrong with that?"Shikamaru said testily,

Ino raised an eyebrow at his not so sudden attitude."No"Ino said quietly while narrowing her eyes at him.Shikamaru turned away and started picking at his food.As if he was dragged over and didn't want to be there.

_'Maybe he's mad...Whatever'_Ino thought.Then she regained her **smirk-for-the-day** attitude and continued to eat her lunch.

Sakura watched the encounter with a **w-t-f** look on her face."I think something happened between them"Sakura whispered to Tenten across the table.Tenten raised her eyebrows and glanced at both a said people.

Ino was staring into space with a weird smirk on her face,Tenten glanced at Shikamaru.He was unusually wide awake and was glaring at his food._'must be mad at something'_Tenten thought.

"Hey guys what does Shikamaru do when he's mad?"Tenten whispered to Neji and Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head in thought."Uh well,he hardly ever talks and when he does he snaps on you"Naruto replied.

"And he doesn't fall asleep forever how long he's mad"Neji added.

"So your saying that when Shikamaru's mad he gets grouchy and doesn't go to sleep like a normally does?"Sakura asked while summarizing everything they said.Neji and Naruto nodded.

"Does he look like he's mad now?"Tenten asked while looking in Shikamaru's direction.Both looked.

Blue lines appeared on Naruto and Neji's foreheads."He's not mad he's pissed,best time to avoid him"Neji answered.

"I feel bad for Sasuke,he's sitting right next to him"Naruto added.

Tenten nodded and glanced at Sakura,who nodded in return."Hey Ino,can I talk to you alone for a sec?"Sakura asked.Ino looked over at her and nodded ,then they both stood to exit the cafeteria.

Once they were outside Sakura turned to Ino.Ino just stood there looking at her expectantly.

"Uh Ino,I don't mean to be nosy but did something happen outside this morning?"Sakura asked.

**Teacher's lounge**

"_Soooo_ Anko-san how'd the date go,and give me all the juicy details"Kurenai asked slyly.

Anko rolled her eyes."Well it was going good at first,then Micheal showed up with Gai singing some gay song while declaring his true love for me infront of everyone in the resturaunt"Anko replied flatly.

"Did it ruin the date?"Kurenai asked.

"No,we left and went somewhere else fancy and had a great time,then we went to the club to dance alittle,after that he took me to the icecream parlor,then finally he took me home and..."

"And what?"Kurenai asked on the edge of her seat."Are we going to have mini Ankos and Kakashis attending this school.

Anko blushed deep red and glared at Kurenai."No..I pulled down his mask and kissed him"Anko mumbled,but Kurenai heard her anyway.

"Believe me baby that's one step closer"Kurenai grinned.Anko fumed embarrassed.

**With Ino and Sakura**

"Well?You still haven't told me anything"Sakura said.

"Okay"Ino started.

_**Flashback**_

_"Lookie here no brains"Ino started as she walked towards the two._

_"What did you call me?"Temari started._

_"Look,can I talk to you in private.girl-to-girl"Ino asked,refusing to look at Shikamaru._

_"Whatever"Temari answered and followed Ino off to the side."What"She asked rudely._

_"Look,I've decided to give up on Shikamaru and just be friends with him"Ino said getting to the piont._

_Temari raised an eyebrow."Why?"Temari asked slowly._

_"Because he obviously likes you and I want him to be with who he wants to be with,not confuse him"Ino explained._

_"So why are you telling me this?"Temari asked still not getting the piont of their conversation._

_"Because I want you to be the best girlfriend you can be to him,coming from a friend"Ino said sincerely._

_"Look Ino I'm not-"Temari started to confess but was cut off by the bell._

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

_"What did you say?"Ino asked raising her eyebrows._

_Temari shook her head."Nothing,anorexic witch"Temari smirked._

_Ino smirked back."Stupid whore"Ino shot back._

_"Ino c'mon!"Tenten yelled._

_Ino looked back at Temari."Gotta go"Ino said before running off with Tenten._

_**Flashback over**_

"If that's all why were you smirking?"Sakura asked confused.

"To cover up how I really felt"Ino answered sadly.

"But this doesn't make any sense as to why Shikamaru's mad"Sakura stated.

Ino shrugged."I really don't know why he's mad,but it must be something serious because he hardly loses his cool"Ino answered.

"how are we gonna find out,Neji and Naruto said steer clear of him when he's mad"Sakura pondered.

"I'll get Temari to talk to him"Ino said.Sakura nodded and they both walked back into the cafeteria.

Sakura walked back to the table but Ino stood and searched for Temari,when she found her she walked over.

"Temari I need to talk to you again."Ino said seriously.

"What would you want with her"Rika asked snobbishly.Ino scowled at her.

"I believe I was talking to Temari,not you"Ino said sternly.

Temari nodded."yeah c'mon"She said walking out of the cafeteria.Ino started to follow but stopped and stuck her tongue out at Rika and ran.

Rika blinked then growled.

**Outside**

"Hey do you know what's wrong with Shikamaru"Ino asked.

Temari looked down."He didn't tell you?"Temari asked quietly.

Ino shook her head."Tell me what?"

"I told him I didn't think we should be together"Temari whispered.

Ino heard her anyway."What,why?"Ino asked,really confused.

"Because...just because,I don't have to explain my reasons"Temari answered stubbornly.

Ino narrowed her eyes"Oh yes you do!why?"Ino asked again.

Temari inhaled."Because my competition was gone,okay"Temari stated while frowning at Ino.

Ino raised her eyebrows."Competition?Are you saying you didn't really like Shikamaru?"Ino asked,now really confused.

Temari sighed for she hated explaining."No no,I did like him,I thought he was cute and everything,but the only reason i acted like that because there was competition,and I'm a competitive person,After there was no competition,there was no spark"Temari explained.

"That's an odd way to have a relationship"Ino said truthfully.

"I know,so I now give him back to you,please fix what I can't"Temari asked sincerely.

Ino smiled then frowned."Enough with all this sappy stuff,we're still rivals got it no brains?"Ino smirked.

"Sure anorexic"Temari smirked back.

**Inside**

"Wonder what their talking about"Naruto said while staring at the cafeteria door,so was everyone else.

"me too"Tenten mumbled

Just then Ino and Temari walked in normally and took their seats.Ino started sipping on her apple juice and Temari continued to eat her yogurt,both ignoring the stares they were getting from the other occupants of their tables.

"So...what happened?"Sakura asked casually.

"Nothing we just talked about stuff"Ino answered.

" JUST STUFF!?"everyone at the table yelled except Shikamaru and Ino.

"NO fighting,arguing,slapping,kicking,punching,uppercutting and(deep breath)...other stuff"Naruto yelled.

"The Ino I know despises Temari with all her being"Hinata agreed quietly.

"And would've called Temari a stupid whore"Tenten added.

"and no brains"Sakura chipped in.

"You guys fought all the time"Sasuke said joining the conversation.

"What happened to all that"Neji asked.

"Well,Temari and I came to an agreement,so we're kinda cool now"Ino explained while setting down her apple juice pack.

Sakura started to talk but was cut off by a certain someone."YOU FLAT-CHESTED TRAMP!!YOU STOLE MY MAN!!"Karin yelled.

Naruto shot up from his seat and pulled Hinata along with him."RUN FOR COVER!!"Naruto yelled.Everyone cleared out of the cafeteria except Sasuke,Sakura and ahem Karin.(A/M:poor kid).

Sakura rose an eyebrow."Tell me how I stole him from you"Sakura said while grinning evilly as she stood up slowly.

Karin had lost some of her courage when everyone had ran out for safety but didn't let it show,or at least she tried.

"UH.um.well uh...you just did okay!!"Karin yelled stupidly.

"First of all how could I steal someone that left on their own,second...did you just call me flat-chested?!"Sakura suddenly snapped into her evil kick-ass mode and sucker-punched Karin right between her eyes.

As much as Sasuke wanted to watch Karin get beat down by a pissed off Sakura,he had to put a stop to it or he would be blamed for letting it happen.So he wrapped his arms around her waist before she could do any more damage.

"Why you..you punched me in my beautiful face!"Karin wailed while clutching her bruise.

"Want me to do more?!"Sakura asked while trying to break free of Sasuke grasp,which made Sasuke struggle harder.

"Karin get your ass outta here!!"Sasuke yelled frustratedly while slowly losing his grip.

Karin eyes widened and she took off running out of the cafeteria.People outside peeked in.

Sakura suddenly stopped struggling.Sasuke waited a few seconds before letting go."Are you cool?"Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked over at him and grinned."I'll be okay...when i get that four-eyed freak!!"Sakura yelled making a run for the door and sped out of it.

Sasuke sighed and slowly trailed after her._'this has been a long day'_he thought as he heard people start chanting **'fight,fight,fight'.**

* * *

**that's it for this chapter,AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!!next chapter is Thursday night. and I'd say it's about 4 or 5 chapters left of this story.most likely 4.and don't worry people Ino will get her man.I kinda realized that I wasn't centering the story on Sakura and Sasuke and I apologize for those who wanted that,but when I noticed it was too late.It seems kinda like a SHIKAxINO centering type of thing once I thought about it.but I'm not changing the main pairing for I am going to focus on the two as much as I can at the dance.Can't promise you though.But I might change the rating for ahem later chapters!j/k!!again please review!!bye.:D.**


	18. Thursday Nights

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:Woah it felt like it took me forever to finish the chapter,without the editing.It was a good amount of reviews,so a big thanks to all who reviewed.enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very _slight onesided HINAxGAAR,changes to GAARxMISTU.**

* * *

**Thursday night!!(well not exactly yet )**

"Sakura that was very irresponsible of you"Tsunade lectured.

"I know,but she called me flat-chested"Sakura protested.

Tsunade stared at Sakura for 5 seconds."Well,you are kinda flat-chested"Tsunade reasoned.

Sakura twitched."...you didn't have to say it like that"Sakura mumbled.

"Right,touchy subject,anyway you need to be punished,so give me an idea of what I should do"Tsunade said seriously.

Sakura saw this coming and drooped her head,she hated the give yourself a good punishment treatment."Uh maybe I shouldn't go to the dance tomorrow"Sakura said in a monotone.She hoped Tsunade would say no to that idea,because she had finally gotten a date.**(A/N:chapter 17)**.

"No,everyone in the 11th grade has to go,the dance is being funded,it's a requirement that everyone goes,now think of something else"Tsunade said.

Sakura had to suppress the happy squeal that threatened to leak out her throught."Um...how about a be your assistant for the day?"Sakura suggested.She didn't think it would be that bad,but to others that would be hell.

"Fine and you have to apologize to Karin"Tsunade added.Sakura almost fell over.

"What she started it!!"Sakura yelled childishly.

Tsunade said nothing,she just glared at Sakura sternly.Sakura caved under Tsunade intimidating glare.

"Fine"Sakura huffed while folding her arms around her chest.

"Good,now get out and tell Ino I'll let it slide for now"Tsunade said flatly while throwing Sakura out,literally when Sakura was about to whine **'no fair'**.

"So,how'd it go?"Ino asked once Sakura had gotten up from off her ass.Ino and the gang decided to wait outside the office for Sakura.

"Okay I guess,I have to be her assistant for a day and I have to apologize to Karin"Sakura answered while rubbing her ass.

"yeah that isn't too bad"Tenten agreed.

Sakura glanced at everyone."Why'd you guys stay?"Sakura asked curiously.

"Ino's supposed to be taking us to the mall to get dresses and tuxes and didn't want to leave without you"Hinata answered.

"Oh yeah let's go"Ino said while pulling Sakura and Tenten with her.Hinata and the guys just followed.

**With the bitches**

They were at the mall already and was seated in the food court.

"That bitch will pay for what she did to my beautiful face"Karin wailed while she looked at herself in a small mirror.Sakura had broken her glasses in the process of punching her in the face,her nose was bloody and her eyes and lips were swollen.Basically she looked like The Joker from Batman with a bad hair dye.

Temari snickered after she took a bite a her strawberry flavored yogurt."You look a clown"Temari said,bursting out into full blown laughter.

Rika walked up to the table witha piece of celery.She looked over at Karin and spit out the bits in her mouth on Karin's face.Temari just laughed harder,Rika joining her.

Karin grumbled something and wiped the celery bits off her sore face with a napkin.

Baki ran up to the table with a nonfat smoothie."Hey guys nonfat smoothies are on sale!"Baki yelled then she took a long sip of her smoothie and unconsciously gazed over at Karin.

**SPLAT**

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

**"BAKI!!"**

**With the Girls**

The girls were currently searching through racks of dresses."OOOOOO!!Sakura look at this!"Ino yelled while showing Sakura a hot pink dress.It was cute but Sakura didn't think it seemed right for her.

"Um it clashes with my hair"Sakura said not wanting to say she didn't want the dress.

Ino raised an eyebrow."Hot pink doesn't match regular pink?"Ino asked skeptically.

"Fine I don't like the dress happy?"Sakura asked as she continued to look the racks.

Ino narrowed her eyes and went off to find Tenten.

Once she found her she walked up to her."So do you have an idea of what you want for your first formal dress?"Ino asked flatly.

"Well first no pink"Tenten said sternly."And it can't be anything that goes over my lower thighs"Tenten said just as sternly as before.

"Okay,so what color to you want it in?"Ino asked acting alittle more like herself.

"um..how about black?"Tenten suggested thoughtfully.

"Why black"Ino asked now back to her normal self.

"Because it's classy,original and not too much or less"Tenten answered as if she had had been prepared to.

Ino blinked."okay black it is"Ino said scribbling it down on a notepad.

"Why are you writing in down?"Tenten asked confused.

"So I can remember it later,duh"Ino said half lying,but Tenten didn't know that.Tenten sweat-dropped and shrugged,then continued looking for a dress.

Ino then started searching for Hinata.

**With the guys**

The guys were currently waiting in the tux store"Hey guys what do you think of this?"Naruto yelled while holding up a bright orange tux.

"I didn't even know they made orange suits"Neji said.

"You'd be surprised"Sasuke said while rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot Ino told us to wait until she got back to pick out suits"Shikamaru said sleepily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow."You actually _listen _to Ino?"Naruto asked slyly.Neji and Sasuke looked over at him with the same look.

"Yeah as I value my life"Shikmaru answered bored.

Naruto shrugged and put the suit back on the rack."good point"Naruto said walking over to the three.

**With the girls**

The girls were just now walking out of the store."Okay so Sakura's getting a red dress,Tenten's getting a black dress and Hinata's getting a dark gray dress"Ino mumbled as she went over the dresses the girls had bought.

"I'm thirsty let's go to the food court"Tenten suggested.Hinata and Sakura agreed.They all turned to Ino.

"What about you?"Sakura asked while scratching her nose.

"I'm going to go check on the boys with the tuxes,I told them I would help"Ino said.The girls nodded and headed off to the food court while Ino ran off to the tux store.

**With the guys**

The guys were currently seating in chairs by the dressing rooms."Man,what's taking Ino so long?I'm starting to get hungry"Naruto whined.

"Naruto,we just ate before we went to wait by the office for Sakura remember?"Neji asked slowly as if Naruto couldn't comprehend.

"I know!But I'm still hungry!"Naruto wailed.

"I still don't know where you put it all"Sasuke said.Shikamaru didn't say anything,he just stared at the entrance of the store.

Suddenly Ino came running in with her notebook,she skidded to a stop in front of the four."I'm sorry pant I was still helping pant the girls with their dresses pant and I got caught up pant"Ino panted since she ran the whole way there.

"Okay so do an idea of what we should wear"Naruto asked.

After Ino caught her breath she smirked."Of course I do"

**With the girls**

Tenten was sitting at a food court table waiting for everyone while sipping a chocolate milkshake.The table was fit to seat 10.

Tenten thought about the dress in her bag._'I wonder If he'll like it tomorrow'_Tenten wondered.

Just then Sakura and Hinata walked up to the table and took a seat.

"Hey Tenten,what are you thinking about?"Hinata as as she took a bite out of her parfait.

"Just wondering if he would like my dress"Tenten answered quietly.

"Oh he'll love it"Sakura said slyly.

Tenten blushed scarlet."And I'm sure Sasuke will love yours too"Tenten said flatly.Sakura glared and blushed.

20 minutes later

"Hi peoples"Ino said joyishly and she and the guys walked over in with bags just as big as the girls.

Sakura raised an eyebrow."What's with the big bags?"Sakura asked,and then she took a lick from her strawberry ice cream.

"Talk to your friend about that"Neji said grumpily taking a seat next to Tenten.

"Ino almost cleaned out my wallet with that accessory crap"Shikamaru groaned.

Naruto sniffed."poor poor froggy"Naruto wailed as he stared into the nearly empty frog wallet.**(A/N:he has a name for it but I forget what it was)**

"So do we all have what we need?"Hinata asked grabbing her bags and standing up from her seat.

"yeah"everyone chorused.

"Okay good cause I gotta go"Naruto said also standing up from his seat.

"you got something else to do?"Sasuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"yeah I gotta got to work down at Ichirika's"Naruto replied.

Neji raised his eyebrows."You got a job a your favorite restuarant?Is that smart?"Neji asked.

"What do you do?"Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto grinned proudly."A taste tester"Naruto answered.Everyone fell over anime style and their feet twitched.

Naruto blinked and crossed his arms."Well I gotta go,see ya"Naruto said walking away while swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Sasuke and Neji got up slowly."Should've seen that coming"Sasuke said flatly.Neji nodded in agreement.

**With the bitches**

Karin twitched badly.Temari was still rolling around on the floor laughing while holding her sides.Baki and Rika were trying to muffle their laughs but was failing horribly.

Karin was currently dressed up in a clown suit.Her red hair was curled tightly.Her knots and bruises were covered by white make-up,and she had red lipstick smeared all over her lips.And she had on floral colored overalls with a rainbow shirt and red sneakers.

"I thought you said the lady was going to give me a make-over to cover the bruises!!"Karin bellowed completely livid.

Rika snickered loudly."Uh Baki took you to the wrong place"Rika replied quietly.

Karin turned to Baki and glared hard."Uh wait,no Temari gave me the wrong directions"Baki giggled.

**"TEMARI!!"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!!"**

**With the group**

Everyone was outside talking in front of the mall.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru,who at the moment was staring at the sky in thought."Hey Shikamaru?"Ino asked meekly.

Shikamaru looked over at her."What?"Shikamaru asked.

Ino bit her lip."Are you still coming to my house for dinner tonight,you know with my parents?"Ino asked while nervously twiddling her thumbs.

Shikamaru raised both eyebrows"Uh yeah,I always come on thursday nights,why?"He asked in his same old bored voice.

Ino narrowed her eyes slightly."nothing"Ino replied quietly,and then she walked over to the girls.Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Sakura!!"someone yelled so loudly that it attracted everyone's attention.

Sakura and the group looked in the direction that the yelling was coming from and burst out laughing.

And I mean everyone was laughing at Karin who at the moment was still in her clown suit soaking wet.Some of her tight curls had fell so her hair looked wop-sided,her make-up was melting and her clown suit clung to her shapeless body as she dripped.

Sakura tried to stop herself since she had to apologize but was having a hard time.

Everyone could clearly see the sluts and Temari behind Karin laughing their ass off.Then Temari ran up to Ino with pictures."Look at my new black mail"Temari laughed and Ino laughed at the sight.

"Well I gotta go,see ya"Tenten said after she caught her breath and everyone bid their goodbyes.

**Later at Ino's house**

Ino,Shikamaru,Sue and Inoichi were currently having a sushi fest.**(A/N:I'm not sure what** **they call it but I went to a sushi bar 1 time and they gave us this platter with different types of sushi like fried,raw,etc.that's what their having,It's really good).**

"Sorry that my parents couldn't make it"Shikamaru apologized.Sue shook her head.

"It's fine,We understand"Sue said wiping her mouth.Inoichi nodded in agreement.

Inoichi rubbed his stomach and stands and stretches.Sue stood too"c'mon hon let's clean the table"Sue said.Inoichi groaned and Sue glared at him.

"No I'll do it"Ino volunteered.Sue nodded and told them they'd be in the kitchen waiting for the dishes and dragged Inoichi in with her.Ino nodded and proceeded to clean to table,Shikamaru eventually started helping.

"Um Shikamaru?Can I ask you something?"Ino asked quietly while gathering the chopsticks.Shikamaru nods.

"Do you still like Temari?"Ino continued refusing to look up at him.

Shikamaru looks up at her and looks back down."Why?"He asked just as quietly.

Ino looked up at him."C'mon,it's me,your childhood friend,you can tell me"Ino insisted.

Shikamaru sighed."No"Shikamaru says simply.

Ino raised an eyebrow."You still going to the dance?"Ino asked while piling all the table clothes together.

Shikamaru seemed to have come out of his awkward state."well besides the troublesome fact that I have no choice and I don't even have a troublesome date,yeah"Shikamaru said in his regular attitude.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him again but decided not to say anything about it."Anyway aren't you mad that all your friends have dates and you don't?"Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed."Well are you?"Shikamaru answered her question with another question.

Ino's temple popped out."no fair you answered my question with another"Ino pouted.Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well since both of us don't have a date and we need one,wanna go together,as friends if you want"Ino added the last part quietly.Shikamaru heard her anyway.

"Is that all you want to go as?"Shikamaru asked while looking up at her.

Ino blushed."Uh does that means we're going together?"Ino asked awkwardly.Shikamaru shrugged and nodded.

**1 minute later**

They had taken the things into the kitchen and both were in awkward silence on the living room couch."Uh I gotta go"Shikamaru said slowly while standing.Ino walked him to the door.

"Well,bye"Ino said before giving him quick peck on the lips and pushing him in out the door and slamming it.

Ino blushed and ran up stairs to go to the chat-room on her computer.Once she got online she faw that the girls were already online.

**Chat-room names**

**Blondbabe411-Ino**

**ShyGirl17-Hinata**

**WeaponMistress20-Tenten**

**CuTePiNkEtTe-Sakura**

**Lazyboi101-Shikamaru**

**RAMENLOVER-Naruto**

**HyuugaProdigy38-Neji**

**SharinganUchiha54-Sasuke**

**DrawingFiend-Sai**

**Dogboy781-Kiba**

**Bugfreak589-Shino**

**YouthPower200-Lee**

**SunaGirl-Temari**

**Naruto's#1Girl-Rika**

**NejiLover-Baki**

**Sasuke'sFutureWife-Karin**

_Blondebabe411 has signed on_

Blondbabe411:Hey guys!

CuTePiNkEtTe:Hey Ino!How'd your date go?

WeaponMistress20:yeah and give us all the juicy details.

ShyGirl17:**(nods)**

Blondebabe411:**(rolls eyes)**Nothing happened because my parents were there,duh.**TT**

CuTePiNkEtTe:well what happened after they left,I know you still don't have a date.

Ino blushed thankful that they couldn't see her.

Blondebabe411:We're going together ok?

CuTePiNkEtTe:oooooooooooh!

_RAMENLOVER has signed on_

_HyuugaProdigy38 has signed on_

_SharinganUchiha has signed on_

RAMENLOVER:**WHAT'S UP?**

ShyGirl17:hey Naruto.Neji?your on the computer too?

HyuugaProdigy38:Yeah,I was bored.

WeaponMistress20:NEJIIIIIIII!!

HyuugaProdigy38:**(sweat-drop)**uh hi Tenten**(A/N:I figured Tenten had a bubbly attitude** **anyway even though she's a tomboy)**

SharinganUchiha54:If you two lovebirds are done,can we move on?

WeaponMistress20:Yeah,yeah.Go talk to Sakura

Everyone chatted for a while until Karin and the sluts and Lee and his gang signed on.

_Sasuke'sFutureWife has signed on_

_Naruto's#1Girl has signed on_

_SunaGirl has signed on_

_NejiLover has signed on_

_DrawingFiend has signed on_

_Dogboy781 has signed on_

_Bugfreak589 has signed on_

_YouthPower200 has signed on_

YouthPower200:SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

_CuTePiNkEtTe has signed off_

YouthPower200:Damn

SharinganUchiha54:Idiot

Sasuke'sFutureWife:SASU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!

_SharinganUchiha54 has signed off_

Sasuke'sFutureWife:Shit

_Sasuke'sFutureWife has signed off_

_YouthPower200 has signed off_

ShyGirl17:That was awkward

RAMENLOVER:**YEP**

HyuugaProdigy38:Naruto you idiot,take your caps lock off

RAMENLOVER:sorry

WeaponMistress20:anyway let's move on

BugFreak589:...

ShyGirl17:Hey I gotta go,see you tomorrow

RAMENLOVER:Bye

DogBoy781:Bye

WeaponMistress20:Bye

_ShyGirl17 has signed off_

HyuugaProdigy38:I gotta go too

NejiLover:BYYYYYYE!!

WeaponMistress20:Bye babe

_HyuugaProdigy has signed off_

RAMENLOVER:It's boring now

Naruto's#1Girl:I'm here for you!

_RAMENLOVER has signed off_

NejiLover:it's getting boring for real let's go

Naruto's#1Girl:Yeah

_NejiLover has signed off_

_Naruto's#1Girl has signed off_

SunaGirl:Bye Ino

Blondebabe411:Yeah bye

_SunaGirl has signed off_

Blondebabe411:Who's left?

WeaponMistress20:I'm still here

DogBoy781:Me too

BugFreak589:...

DrawingFiend:I'm still here beautiful

Blondbabe411:Tenten let's go

WeaponMistress20:Okay I gotta get off the computer anyway

_Blondebabe411 has signed off_

_WeaponMistress20 has signed off_

DrawingFiend:Damn let's go

_DrawingFiend has signed off_

_DogBoy781 has signed off_

BugFreak589:Fuck

_BugFreak589 has signed off_

* * *

**that's it for this chapter and it's still random but hey who gives a f-,AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!!next chapter is Friday mornings. and I'd say it's about 3 or 4 chapters left of this story.most likely 3.I can't wait to tell you guys what the dresses and tuxes look like but you won't find out til about 3 chapters from now.I almost told you guys but I stopped my self,it would ruin it for everyone.anyway hope you enjoyed it,ba-bye!.**


	19. FrIdAy MoRnInGs

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.Or the songs.**

**MsMcC:It was a good amount of reviews,so a big thanks to all who reviewed.enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO, very_ very _slight onesided HINAxGAAR,changes to GAARxMISTU.**

* * *

**Friday Morning!!**

Ino jumped around as she swayed her hips to the music on her ipod.She was currently listening to **Rihanna-Don't stop the** **music** while singing along with it.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_Dj,let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the,please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_Dj,let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the,please don't stop the,please don't stop the music_

"Ahem Ino are you ok?"Sakura asked.The two along with the others were in gym class and they had free time at the moment.

Ino continued to dance around."Just getting my self ready for the dance tonight"Ino grinned.

Sakura grinned back and shook her head.Tenten and Hinata was goo-ogling 'somepeople' off far in the gym.Hinata was about to faint.

The boys were playing shirts against skins and Neji and Naruto were skins and Shikamaru and Sasuke were shirts.So now you understand right?good.

Ino slapped Hinata and Tenten upside their heads."Have some self respect,their just guys"Ino said sternly.The girls gaped at her.Just at that moment Lee and his group challenged the boys to a game of basketball.

"We youthful boys challenge you unyouthful boys to a duel of basketball!!"Lee proclaimed loudly.

The guys blinked."Ok shirts or skins"Shikamaru asked bored.

Now it was Lee and his group's turn to blink stupidly."Shirts or what?"Lee asked dumbly.

Neji slapped his forehead."Teams,you idiot,teams!"He yelled.

"Oh uh skins?"Lee said making it sound more like a question.The girls shrieked in terror.

Kiba looked embarrassed."hey dude I really don't want to take off my shirt"Kiba said quietly.

Luckily Lee still heard him."Why?"

"I'd rather not say"

Lee shrugged.

Sai spoke up too."Me too I think my skin on my chest is too pale"Sai agreed while wrapping his arms around his chest insecurely.The girls and the guys sweat-dropped.

Lee sighed."Anybody else?"Lee asked.

Shino raised his hand."I just don't want to do it"He said quietly.

"Fine shirts"Lee said as Naruto and Neji went to put their shirts back on.

They just shrugged.Sasuke and Shikamaru pulled their shirts off and threw them over on the bleachers where Neji and Naruto's shirts were.

Ino gaped while Sakura blushed.Tenten smirked."Show some self respect Ino,you look like **'The** **scream'** right now"Tenten said slapping the two upside their heads.

Ino pouted."C'mon it's Shikamaru!"Ino whined.

"It's Neji too!"Tenten said grabbing Ino's head and forcing it in the direction she was talking about.

Ino grinned."Not bad,not bad at all"Ino said starting to drool.

Tenten dropped her."Don't even think about it he's mine"Tenten hissed possessively.

Ino waved her hands in a **'no** **way'** type of way."I would never,...I think"Ino said warily.Tenten glared hard.

"C'mon,second hottest guy in school"Ino said.

"yeah but _**MY **_second hottest guy in school"Tenten said quickly regaining her possessive attitude.

Ino swallowed."Kidding"Ino lied quickly.

Tenten calmed down."You better"Tenten said.

Just then the guys walked over."hey"Naruto said.

When Tenten saw Neji she quickly glomped him in a **'mine'** type of way.Neji sweat-dropped.

Ino scratched the side of her head and pulled Shikamaru's arm around her.

Shikmaru scowled at her."What's with you?"He asked bored.

Ino frowned and then pouted."I can't hug you Shika-kun"Ino whined and then snuggled deeper into his chest.

Shikamaru blushed scarlet."uuuuuuuuuh...Shika?"He asked dumbly.Naruto snickered loudly behind him while Sasuke smirked and Neji shook his head.

Ino grinned cutely."Yeah it's cute,don't you think?"Ino asked.

Before Shikamaru got the chance to answer Ms.Anko blew her whistle.

**"DRESS IN MAGGOTS!!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow."She's pissed"Naruto analyzed while they started walking to their locker rooms.

Sasuke scoffed."Obviously"he agreed.

"Wonder what coach Li did this time"Neji pondered while gazing at the said coaches in boredom.

"Probably messed something up between her and Mr.Hatake"Shikamaru guessed.

**With the coaches**

"When will you see that I love you more then that Kakashi?!"Micheal yelled so loudly that students stopped and stared at them.

"I SAID DRESS IN YOU **MAGGOTS**!!DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF...**AGAIN**!!"Anko yelled while glaring evilly at the students who decided to be stupid and stop to stare.The said students zoomed into their respected locker rooms.

Anko dusted her hands off**(A/N:even though there was** **nothing on them)** and grabbed Micheal by his collar while glaring at him hard and pulled to meet her eye-to-eye."Listen and listen good,**I DON"T** **LIKE** **YOU!!"**Anko yelled in his face.

Micheal blinked dumbly."But-"he started but was cut off.

"But nothing!!I've been trying to break it to you nicely,even though that ain't my style,but you are completely thick-headed!!SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD **OK**!!"Anko yelled in his face again,and then she dropped in on the floor with a hard 'thud'.

Micheal stared at her as she huffed."Oh I get it!"He exclaimed.

Anko blinked."You do?"She asked dumbly.

"Yeah you want me to wait for you to get over this crush thing,well I'll wait forever"He said trying to romantically embrace her but was stopped by her foot in his face.

Anko slapped her forehead."I didn't say that you idiot,I give up!!"She yelled as she charged at Micheal and tackled him.

**With the guys**

"Ms.Anko's crazy"Naruto whispered as he and the guys watched Ms.Anko kick Mr.Li's ass.

**BOOM**

"AND TAKE SOME OF _THIS_!!"

**CRASH**

"PLEASE _STOP_ ANKO-HIME!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

**BIFF**

"AND TAKE _THAT_!!"

**KA-POW**

Shikamaru winced at the last hit."And evil"Shikamaru added.

"Don't forget scary"Sasuke said gaping at the scene.

"And a soon to be murderer by the looks of things"Neji said wincing as Anko drop-kicked Micheal.

"AND THIS IS FOR RUINING MY DATE!!"

**KA-BLAM**

* * *

**that's it for this chapter and it's still random and short but hey who gives a f-,AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!!next chapter is Friday afternoons.and I'd say it's about 2 or 3 chapters left of this story.most likely 2.anyway hope you enjoyed it,ba-bye!.:P.**


	20. fRiDaY aFtErNoOnS

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:70 reviews so far is good,so a big thanks to all who reviewed.enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO,GAARxMISTU.**

* * *

**Friday afternoon!!**

Sakura sighed as she finished another pile of Tsunade's paperwork.This was worse than she thought it was going to be.

Sakura had to break up three fights,make five announcements on the intercom,make fifteen phone calls to parents,clean up Tsunade's sake bottle filled office and now she had to do paperwork.

Sakura glanced at the clock.It read 2:37.Sakura wasn't going to be let free of this hell until 3:45.Sakura sighed and slammed her head down on the desk."_ow_"Sakura moaned.

"Sakura!!Get your ass up and finish that paperwork!!**Now!!**"Tsunade's voice rang in the room,making Sakura jump up.

Tsunade was standing at the door glaring at her,Shizune standing next to her.Sakura smiled sheepishly and put the last paper on the stack."I'm done,what now?"Sakura asked trying to be polite.

Tsunade lifted the pile of paper work and handed it to Shizune,who took the papers and left quickly.

"Take this to Anko in the gym"Tsunade ordered while handing Sakura a white envelope.

Sakura took the envelope and walked out of the office glad that she was finally out of there for the time being.So since her friends were in gym right now anyway why not stop by and say hi.

Sakura pushed open the double doors to be met by the sight of the class playing dodge ball.Sakura groaned.She_ loved_ dodge ball,you get to throw balls as hard as you can at people you don't like because Anko was cool enough to let them.

Sakura as walked over to Anko she saw Tenten hit Baki in her face with a dodge ball and it ricocheted off her and hit Karin too."MY NOSE!!I JUST PAID FOR IT!!"

Sakura laughed out loud."I wish I coulda seen that in slow motion"Sakura said still laughing a bit.

Once she reached Anko she held the envelope out to her."Tsunade said give this to you"Sakura said as Anko took the envelope.Anko nodded and folded the envelope and put it in her back pocket.

Sakura turned around trying to spot her friends before she had to go back to the pits of hell.

"Hey guys!"Sakura called to them once she spotted them,and started running over to them.

Ino looked over at her grinned."I thought you had to be Tsunade's assistant until lunch"Ino greeted,the rest turned around too.

"I do,I just had to deliver something to Anko so I decided to stop by and say hey"Sakura explained.

"So how's it been?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah was it as bad as they say?"Tenten added.

Sakura inhaled."Well it's been tough and all and I can't wait til this over"Sakura replied as she pulled some of her hair out of her face.

Sakura looked at her pink watch on her right hand."I'd better get back before Tsunade murders me for taking too long"Sakura said hurriedly hugging Sasuke and rushed out the gym.

"Must be bad"Naruto pondered.

Everyone else just shrugged.

**Lunch**

Sakura smiled as she happily bit into her homemade meal her mom had made her.She was sitting at her normal table with everyone there.It was finally over.

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke,who was glaring back in return.They had just gotten through arguing and were still steamed at each other.Shikamaru was barely awake and he store flatly at the two.

_'I should be sleep'_he thought while resting his head in his left hand.

Neji shook his head and frowned at them."Will it never end?"He muttered.

Tenten grinned and patted his back."Maybe,maybe not,we'll never know for sure"Tenten said somewhat reassuringly.

Ino rolled her eyes and continued to eat._'boys'_ she thought to her self.

Sakura just shrugged."Idoits"Sakura muttered.

It was quiet for a _loooooooooong_ time.

Tenten huffed."Somebody say something!!"Tenten yelled snapping everyone out of their silent state.

Naruto grinned sheepishly."glad that's over"

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly."Coming from the Loudmouth that's no suprise"Sasuke said in monotone.Naruto scowled at him.

"What did you say you bastard?"

Sakura sighed._'I'll never hav_e_ peace'_she thought as she watched the two bicker again while rubbing her temples.

**teacher's lounge**

Anko was sitting in a corner with a deadly aura around her.apparently she was still pissed about what happened in the gym.Kurenai tried to calm her down but was only glared at in return.

Kurenai finally had enough."What are you so mad about,you kicked his ass big deal!!"Kurenai shouted,now irritated.

"No!I'm not mad at that,I have to pay for Micheal's medical bills!"Anko grumbled.

Kurenai chuckled."What did you expect?A free getaway?A drop of charges?"Kurenai asked sarcastically.

"**Yes!!**"

Kurenai sweat-dropped and shook her head."I worry about you sometimes"

* * *

**that's it for this chapter and it's still random and short but hey who gives a f- ,AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMMITT!!next chapter is Friday afternoons.and I'd say it's about 1 or 2 chapters left of this story.most likely 1.The dance is next chapter so I hope your ready for it!!anyway hope you enjoyed it,ba-bye!.:P.**


	21. The Dance part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:78 reviews so far is good,so a big thanks to all who reviewed.sorry that I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks but I went up to Orlando for 4 or 5 days and just got back yesterday,anyway enjoy!pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO,GAARxMISTU(NO OC),they show up in the dance.**

* * *

**Friday night!!**

Sakura grinned as she ran in her house to get ready for the Dance tonight,which started at 7,it was now **5:45 **PM.

Sakura ran into her room and went to her closet to pull out her deep red dress and set it across the bed.

_'Okay first I'm gonna take a shower'_Sakura thought heading towards the shower.

**20 minutes later**

Sakura had just finished drying off and putting on all her undergarments plus a slip.She also had small curlers in her hair.She hadn't put on make-up yet.

Sakura slipped on her dress and zipped it up on the side and then she smoothed it out.

She then slipped on her black strappy heels,She had already painted her fingernails and toenails deep red.

Sakura then started to carefully pull out the curlers out of her hair.After she that she shook her hair to loosen up the curls and styled it with a comb.

Then she applied her make-up and stood in-front of the mirror to admire herself.

Sakura had on a red spaghetti strap dress with black outlining and it stopped at her knees.Her make-up was black eye-liner and deep red shiny lip-gloss.

Sakura smiled at her appearance and grabbed her red purse and headed out the door to Ino's house to take pictures.

**10 minutes later**

Sakura arrived at Ino's house and knocked on the door.Ino opened the door a few seconds later smiling brightly.

Ino had on a white strapless dressthat stopped at her thighs with a baby blue bow right below her chest and baby blue lining at the bottom.Ino also had on baby blue stilettos.Her had was loose and was curled tightly.Her make-up was black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss.

"hey Sakura!You look great!"Ino complimented brightly.

Sakura grinned"so do you!Is everybody here?"Sakura asked stepping in the house.

Ino shook her head."No,But Tenten,Neji,Hinata and Naruto are here,though"Ino answered.

Sakura looked around for the rest of the girls.First she spotted Tenten talking to Neji.

Tenten had on a black sleeveless dress that stoppped alitlle past her knees with a white stripe in the same place Ino's bow was and she also had a slit going up to her thigh.Her shoes were white flats.Her hair was in two buns of course but curled hairs were out and she had white and black ribbons in them.She had on white eye-liner with no lip-gloss.

Neji had on a black tuxedo with a white button shirt and a white tie and white dress shoes,much to his disdain.His dark hair was in low tight ponytail,but some of his long bangs were out to frame his face,Hinata's idea.

The she spotted Hinata sitting on the couch with Naruto.

Hinata had a dark gray off the shoulder dress that ended at her calves.It had a black lining and she had black pumps.Her hair was in a low side ponytail with loose curls.Her make-up was black eye-liner and clear lip-gloss.

Naruto had on a black tuxedo with a light gray shirt and a dark gray tie and dark gray dress shoes.His hair golden blonde was as it usually was.

Sakura eyes widened as she discovered something."Wait a minute,you set this up"Sakura smirked.

Ino raised an eyebrow."huh?"

"Don't play stupid.You made us dress choreographically with our dates"Sakura said flatly.

Ino grinned."So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes."Nevermind I guess"Sakura muttered.

Just then the other occupants of the room. walked up."Hey Sakura!You look beautiful"Tenten exclaimed while hugging her.

Sakura grinned."Thanks,you look gorgeous,you look good too Neji,liking the shoes"Sakura complimented after Tenten released her from the hug.

Tenten smiled and Neji grinned alittle."Definitely Ino's idea on the shoes,but thanks anyway"Neji said warily.

"Hey what about me and Hinata!We look good!"Naruto scowled as he pulled Hinata closer to him by her waist Hinata.Hinata blushed scarlet at the sudden contact.

"My bad,you guys look great!"Sakura grinned as she gave them two thumbs up.

Naruto grinned and Hinata blushed from embarrassment."Thanks,and your looking mighty good yourself!"Naruto grinned like a fox as he straightened up his collar.Hinata smiled warmly.

"so where's Sasuke and Shikamaru?"Sakura finally asked.

"Well..."Naruto started sheepishly before he and Neji dragged her off to a corner.

"Sasuke's still getting ready with the help of Itachi and Shikamaru's getting 'the talk' from his dad,so Sasuke should be here soon..."Naruto explained but trailed off,while staring at Hinata's ass as she bent over to pick up her fallen pocket book.

"But Shikamaru might take a while"Neji finished for him after Naruto didn't say anything for a few seconds.When he noticed what Naruto was staring at he punched him hard in the head and glared at him with a look that said don't-make-me-kill-you-before-we-even-get-to-the-dance.Naruto quickly got the message and turned from the tempting view.

Sakura nodded understandingly."What Sasuke needs help getting dressed?"Sakura asked with both of her eyebrows raised.

Naruto scratched the side of his head,"So?My mom helped me"Naruto answered

Neji shrugged."Hinata helped me,and possibly Shikamaru's mom helped him"Neji said nonchalantly.

Sakura shrugged too.Just then the door bell rang.Ino went to the door and opened the door to reveal Shikamaru looking like he had just been tortured.

Ino frowned as she pulled Shikamaru to a couch."What's wrong?!What happened?!"Ino asked worriedly.

Shikamaru just shook his head and stared into space with a deep blush on his face.Naruto and Sakura grinned and Neji smirked,but they all turned away to prevent themselves from laughing.

"What's wrong?!Tell me!!"They heard Ino yell. After that they burst out into laughter.

"I can't hold it anymore!"Sakura exclaimed as she laughed at Shikamaru's embarrassed face and Ino's confused one.

Naruto sucked in his breath and marched over to Shikamaru,after he stopped infront of Shikamaru he slung his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder's."Atleast now you know"Naruto said slyly as he nudged Shikamaru suggestively.This only made Shikamaru more embarrassed.Ino just looked even more confused.

Sakura took this opportunity to walk up to Ino,and too slung her arm around Ino's shoulders."He's saying that Shikamaru finally got 'the talk' after seventeen years of life.and I think you know why"Sakura explained,her eyes were narrowed and she was grinning slyly.

It took a few seconds for it to dawn on her but when it did Ino blushed madly.Sakura just grinned wider and Naruto's smirk grew wider.

Sakura patted Ino on her shoulder."Good luck!"With that said she and Naruto jumped up from the couch and walked away quickly while giggling like school girls.

Ino gulped and looked over at Shikamaru,who at the moment was staring at his lap.Shikamaru had on a white tuxedo with a white shirt and baby blue tie with baby blue shoes,who didn't really like the out of the ordinary color shoes like Neji.His hair was in his usual ponytail but some of his raven hair escaped and fell over his eyes alittle.

Ino smiled,her blush fading from her face."You look really good,you know?"Ino asked casually.

Shikamaru smiled alittle."Thanks,you look good too"Shikamaru mumbled but Ino heard him anyway.**(A/N:did you notice that look good too all have two o's in them?and I have them back to back in one sentence.XD.I need help ahem,back to the story.)**

Ino grinned and flipped her hair."Thanks!"Ino exclaimed in a OMG kinda way.

**DING DONG**

Ino got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole,Ino smirked and turned to Sakura."I think you should open the door Sakura"Ino suggested slyly.

Sakura shrugged and opened the door.She then gasped at the sight before her.

* * *

**that's it for this chapter and I finally decided to do a cliff hanger,AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMMITT!!next chapter is The dance part 2,ooh seems like Shikamaru's gonna get some,wink,wink.and I'd say it's about 1 chapter left of this story and I finally get to click complete.hope you enjoyed it,ba-bye!.:P.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile asking 'What male character is your favorite?',so please vote!**

**So far the results are...**

**Sasuke-1st  
Naruto,Neji and Gaara-2nd  
Itachi-3rd  
Kakashi,Shikamaru,Lee,Deidara,Sasori-4th  
Kiba,Gai,Kisame-5th  
Sai-0 since no one voted for him,-.-'**

**Please vote if you haven't already.!ba-bye for real!**


	22. I need help!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:85 reviews so far is good,it's only 15 reviews away from acheiving my goal of having 100 reviews before this story is over,so a big thanks to all who reviewed.pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO,GAARxMISTU(NO OC),they show up in the dance.**

* * *

**I'm sorry but I must keep you guys supspense alittle longer for I currently am having a writers block.yeah a writers block.Not that I don't know what Sasuke is wearing or what's going to happen,I just can't think of how to lay it out.But if you have any suggestions that would be great.I'm not canceling the story or anything I just need to think alittle.Until the next chapter,ta-ta!**

* * *

**Also I have a poll on my profile asking 'What male character is your favorite?',so please vote!**

**So far the results have changed once again and they are...**

**Sasuke-1st-still,he's been in first since I started this thing.**

Gaara-2nd-now taking over 2nd place

**Naruto,Neji-3rd-Naruto back in third,Neji going a level down**

**Itachi,Shikamaru-4th-he and Shikamaru now share a level.**

**Kakashi,Lee,Deidara,Sasori-6th-seems like their sticking together on this.**

**Sai,Kiba,Gai,Kisame-7th-Someone finally voted for Sai**.

**Please vote if you haven't already because I'm going to close this poll soon and use it in a story.now I'm going to start the elimination rounds.Everyone who is in 5th level or lower by 7/30/08 will be eliminated(as in deleted from poll choices).****ba-bye for real!**


	23. The end!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters,but i do own Rika and Baki and recently Kita,Mya,Mia,Jenjen,Sue and Mr.Li,although Kita and Mya is not a main character,but Mr.Li is somewhat.**

**MsMcC:89 reviews so far is good,it's only 11 reviews away from acheiving my goal of having 100 reviews before this story is over,so a big thanks to all who reviewed.pairings are SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU, TENxNEJI,INOXSHIKAxTEMA,KAKAxANKO,GAARxMISTU(NO OC),they show up in the dance.and now...(drum rolls)..the last and final chapter is finally posted,whoo-hoo!**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

**_DING DONG_**

_Ino got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole,Ino smirked and turned to Sakura."I think you should open the door Sakura"Ino suggested slyly._

_Sakura shrugged and opened the door.She then gasped at the sight before her._

**Now:**

There standing before Sakura was not Sasuke.But a god instead.(A/N:gotcha!)

Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo with a black shirt and a deep red tie.His shoes were of course deep red.For some reason with him wearing that suit and knowing that the only reason he's wearing it is to match with her made her feel as if no one,not even Karin could ruin what she felt at that moment.

And that was...deep attraction and joy at the same time.

"Hello Haruno-san"Sasuke greeted smoothly as held out a red rose.Sakura speechless took the rose and sniffed.

"Please don't get too excited,It was Itachi's idea"Sasuke said sort of embarrassed.

Even though on a different occasion Sakura would think that he completely ruined the moment by saying those simple words.But at the time Sakura didn't care.She was too happy to care or even let it get her spirits down.Right now all she wanted to do was hug Sasuke like dear teddy bear and not let go.

So that's exactly what she did."Don't worry it's thought that counts"Sakura muttered in her ear as she hugged him and sniffed the rose at the same time.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment."Don't get all mushy on me now,let's go take pictures so we can head to the dance"Sasuke suggested.

Sakura let go and smiled brightly at him."Yeah c'mon!"Sakura chirped while dragging him inside.

Ino jumped up from the coush she sitting on."Mom,we're ready!!"Ino yelled up the stairs.

After a few seconds Sue came down stairs in a silk robe and held aa digital camera in one hand,she also had on light make-up and her short blonde hair had more bounce in it."Wow,you all look very classy,liking your choices on the shoes"Sue complimented one she got down stairs.

"It was Ino's idea"Everyone but Ino said in unison.

"That's my girl!Now can I Sakura and Sasuke over here,your first"Sue intructed kindly.

After all the girls took pictures with their dates,then the girls took one together and then all the guys took one,then they all took one together."Okay now go wild"Sue exclaimed.3,2,1.Click.

Ino got up from her pose and ran to the window when she heard a honk."The limo's here!Let's go!!"Ino yelled and everyone rushed out the door.

"I call shot-gun!!"Naruto yelled.

"You dobe!There is no shot-gun in a limo!"Sasuke yelled back.

"Teme!!"

"Dobe!!

"TEME!!"

"DOBE!!"

"T-"

"SHUT-UP!!"Neji bellowed at the two.

"yeah,this is not the time or the place"Sakura said in a 'I'm-ashamed-of-you-and-you-should've-known-better' voice while waving her finger in a 'no-no' kinda way with her other hand on her hip.Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and got in the limo.Shikamaru followed her example.

Back in Ino's house

Sue smirked and took off her robe and threw it on the couch.She was wearing a black form fitting party dress that stopped at her calves.

"Hey babe their gone"Sue called up stairs as she slipped on her heels.

Iniochi came down stairs with a black tux and held an arm out to Sue,Sue smirked again and happily took his arm."Their not the only going out tonight"he as he lead her to the garage where their car was.

Time-skip

Sakura jumped up and down in her seat.'This is the second time I've been in a limo!!Awsome!!"Sakura thought giddily as she tried out the different buttons.

Everyone just stared at Sakura with an eyebrow raised while she was in her 'what-does-this-button-do' mode.

After about 5 minutes they arrived at the school.After everyone was out of the limo Ino talked to the driver."You are to come back at 9 ok,you have to I paid you to alright?"Ino reminded him.He nodded and drove off.

Ino turned around to face them."What are we waiting on?!Let's go!"Ino yelled running in the school while dragging Shikamaru along with her.

Inside the dance suprisingly almost everyone was dancing.Well everyone but Kiba,Sai,Rika,Temari,Lee,Karin,Shino and Baki.

"Hey Baki the man slayer,who are you here with?"Tenten asked once she stopped infront of said person.

Baki muttered something under her breath and then she hitched at Shino.Baki had on tight tan dress that stopped at her thighs with some brown stilettos.Her long sandy brown hair was loosely curled.Her brown eyes looked annoyed.At that moment it really seemed like she was one of those ganguro girls,tan skin and all.

"your here with-oh,well have a good night"Tenten said befoe dragging Neji off to the tables.

Ino looked over at the rest of them."Who are you with dust-for-brains"Ino asked Temari casually.Temari had on a dark purple dress with no straps that stopped at her ankles.Guess she decided to be modest.Her hair was down and krimped.and her make-up wasn't heavy.

"Well if you must know you blonde bimbo,I'm here with Sai"Temari answered simply.

Ino raised an eyebrow."your a blonde too"

"Yeah but I'm not a bimbo,unlike you though"Temari continued as if they were having a normal conversation.

Major sweat-drops.

"Anyway we're only here with them because there was no one left"Rika muttered in a emarrassed tone.Rika had on a green spaghetti strap party dress that stopped at her thighs with black heels.Her short black was pinned back.

Karin just said nothing as she stared in space with a glare on her face.(A/N:That rhymed!)Karin had on a gold skin tight sleeveless dress that stopped alittle before her thigh with golden strappy stilettos.Her red hair was in a bun with a few strands out.She had decided not to wear her glasses so you could clearly see her onyx eyes.

Lee was standing next to her so you could only assume things.Sakura raised an eyebrow."Hey Karin?Who are you here with?"Sakura asked.

Karin suprisingly said nothing,instead her glare increased as she continued to stare into space.

Sakura shrugged and turned to Sasuke."You wanna get a drink or something?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged."I guess"Sasuke muttered.

Sakura smiled and they started walking towards the punch bowl.Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"You wanna dance,Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked brightly.Hinata blushed and nodded,then the two set out to the dnace floor.Ino frowned.What else was there to do at a dance.Eat.

"Shika-kun!Let's go over to the food table!"Ino suggested.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her and blushed."I said don't call me that,and why do you want to go to the food table of all places?"Shikamaru added.

"Because,Shika-kun!That's the only place we can go without interupting our friends dates,and we can be somewhat alone"Ino answered while raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Shikamaru said nothing.Instead he dragged her over to the food table at high speeds.

**Super time skip,The after party at Sakura's place,Current time: 9:27 pm**

Sakura giggled loudly as she and her friends watched the video of the dance that had been recorded.On the video Lee was currently doing the toootsie roll.

They had bought a copy after the dance was over and decided to watch it at Sakura's.

"I didn't know Lee did that!"Tenten laughed as she watched him attempt to do the dance with Karin but got a foot in the face instead.

"That's because you were busy staring at Neji with hearty eyes"Sakura muttered blankly.Tenten glared and huffed at her but said nothing.

Hinata looked up."Hey where's Ino?She didn't come back with us"Hinata asked curiously.

Sakura smirked with a glint in her eyes."Believe me,she's busy with _other _things at the moment"Sakura said slyly.

**With Ino at Ino's place**

Ino and Shikamaru were currently making out as they made there way to Ino's room.

Ino pushed open the door and shoved Shikamaru on her bed.

"I hope your ready"Ino said seductively before she closed her bedroom door.

**FIN!!**

* * *

**ha!bet you thought i was going to tell you about the whole dance didn't you!Oh well,I thought about it but didn't feel like it.Also I have a poll on my profile asking 'What male character is your favorite?',so please vote!**

**So far the results have changed once again and they are...**

**Sasuke-1st-still,he's been in first since I started this thing. **

**Naruto,Neji-3rd-Naruto back in third,Neji going a level down**

**Shikamaru-4th-Shikamaru has now taken over this level.**

**Itachi-5th**

**Deidara-6th**

**Please vote if you haven't already because I'm going to close this poll soon and use it in a story.now I've already started the elimination rounds.Everyone who is in 4th level or lower by 8/11/08 will be eliminated(as in deleted from poll choices).**

**I want to give a big thanks eveyone who ever reviewed on my story and I want to thank them by names!First is the people who left more than one review!**

**Daisy Valentine-9 reviews-I give my biggest thanks to you for your constant good reviews and for thinking my story is hilarious!!**

**TearsofanAngel-Hina-8 reviews-you've been reviewing from the start,thanks alot!**

**SMOKe13-8 reviews-I thank you greatly.**

**Strawberry Lulz-7 reviews-I have thank for reading my other stories and reviewing and and even faving them as well.And thanks for adding me to your favorite author list.That kinda touched that you like my writing that much!**

**Mezumi Azuma-6 reviews-hoped you liked Sasuke's outfit!Thanks alot.**

**ShamaLamaDingDong-5 reviews-thank you so much for reviewing.**

**xXDivineFistXx-4 reviews-glad you liked the pairings!You also hve read and reviewed other story so thanks for that!!**

**Hellsing Otaku-4 reviews-thanks**

**LoveIsMyHate**-**4 reviews-thanks**

**i love hershey-4 reviews-thanks**

**Otaku Fuzion-3 reviews-thanks**

**Sasusaku13636-2 reviews-thanks**

**And now for the one reviewers**

**EdibleCrayoons,kaYeYe,kingblood14,insaneoneX,SasuSakumaniac15,**

**Ryugenta,zforce94,Unicornslove,himena,xXFlower AngelxX,**

**XxXPippinXxX,X3WHITE,BreexItachi,Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi,**

**glaiget5,iimADOrKabLe,harajuku7,starlitsapphire,SakuSau-cherry**

**blossom,XvampfreakX,Not Dead nor Alive,Card Captor Amy and Deidara-Ani-chan!!**

**ba-bye for real!**

Gaara-2nd-now taking over 2nd place


	24. Sequel or not?

**Hi it's me MsMcC!!I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do a sequel.You can vote on a poll on my profile or you can send in a review saying what you think,but you have to send a review in on this page,other wise I might miss it.Either way it your choice and please vote.I hope you liked my story!bye!And please read my other stories!**


End file.
